


Draw My Heart

by Emilyymay_x



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Adventure, Fantasy, Love, Magic, Multi, Mystery, Prophecies, Slow Build, Soulmates, Sparks, True Love, but once it gets going..., greek stuff too if you like that, nanda parbat stuff, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 34,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilyymay_x/pseuds/Emilyymay_x
Summary: Oliver has a strange, abnormal gift. He can draw things that come to life. So, when he envisions a beautiful mysterious blonde, he knows he has to draw her, to make her come to life.Little does Oliver know that using his gift to create life can cause serious consequences – for both the life Oliver creates and Oliver himself.





	1. Drawing

**Author's Note:**

> This is so exciting - I hope you love this as much as I do!! 
> 
> As It's my birthday today I promised I would post this and here it is, something I have been working on for a while now! The first chapter is extra long, but all of my chapters will be double my usual length, 2,000 words!
> 
> I am now 18, and I hope to continue many more years of writing, so enjoy!

 

_I know you’re seeing black and white_

_So I’ll paint you a clear-blue sky_

_Without you I am colour-blind_

_It’s raining every time I open my eyes_

Oliver stared at the empty canvas directly in front of him, trying to summon his usual bold energy to the page, but nothing was happening.

Usually, his ideas were spurred by what was happening in his own life, but since his best friend Tommy had left to go to Vegas with his beautiful new bride Laurel, he felt lonelier than ever before, his blank canvas reflected his emotional state.

Oliver’s gift was quite temperamental. It would only work if Oliver poured himself into the work, feeding a part of his soul to the page, giving it the spark it needed. This required a lot of focus and a calm attitude, which Oliver only got from painting. Only certain things could come to life, things that Oliver had envisioned in his dreams. It was like someone was giving him the dreams, subconsciously telling Oliver he needed to make those things to come to life.

Oliver remembered the first time it had happened. He had been sitting in art class at high school, ready to do his final exam piece. He had known exactly what to do when he walked into the room, because he had had a dream about a butterfly, a very intricate one with reds and yellows, and Oliver, who had been panicking trying to find something the night before, knew that the butterfly was the answer, a sign. So naturally, he had poured everything he had into the piece, making the drawing as intricate as possible before going over it with fine watercolours to bring it to life. With the final brushstroke, Oliver’s butterfly literally flew off the page, and onto Oliver’s hand. Oliver had just stared at the butterfly, wide-eyed, trying to make sense of it. He had looked back at his canvas, and to his horror, was empty. The butterfly flew away, right out of the window, its bright red wings catching the students next to Oliver’s eyes. Oliver had stared at his canvas, completely confused when the art teacher came to look at Oliver’s work. “Oliver.” The teacher said, frowning. “You have half an hour left, and you haven’t even started.” Oliver shook his head, panic rising in his chest.

“Sorry.” He had muttered, before pulling a pencil out and sketching something roughly, rushing to get a piece finished before he could cause any more damage.

After the first time, it had taken him a while to realise what the magic formula was for creating life with his art. Once he had figured it out, he knew he couldn’t become reckless. Sometimes he drew what he dreamed, sometimes he didn’t. A butterfly here, a worm there, small creatures mostly. One time he dreamed of the new Ferrari, and was not dissatisfied when he drew it in his garage and it appeared in front of him. But naturally that made his family suspicious, so he gave up on extravagant things. Sometimes he drew things in an emergency, like when it was his sister’s birthday and he needed to buy her a present, so he drew a pearl necklace he had seen in his dreams, which she had adored. He had no idea how his gift worked, nor how he got it. He told no one about it, not even Tommy or his own family. It was his own burden to carry.

After the Gambit went down, Oliver had to survive for 5 years, it had changed him dramatically. He realised that he couldn’t always rely on his talent, and found himself becoming talented in other less savoury areas, torture and killing to name a few.

When he returned from the island, he planned to make a difference, honour his father. By putting on a green hood at night, which he did effectively.

After barely a month of work, Oliver was starting to save the city. Oliver was doing his part, with Diggle’s help.

 

* * *

 

Blood red.

The colour of the sky, soaking into the clouds, like poison, burning those trapped here including Felicity Smoak.

Felicity could only stare at the sky and imagine a different colour. The colour of ice, cool and refreshing, or sometimes like the sketching’s of a pencil, dark and foreboding. Either way, she sensed she would never see beyond the red. The anger, the destruction.

But blue was hope. Blue was everything, the seas, the sky… and him. The eyes were often called the window to the soul, it was his soul she bore into every night when her eyes closed. His life she was forced to relive, whether she liked it or not.

As long as she saw the blue, she would always hold onto hope. Hope that one day she would be free from her prison, from the world that sought to erase her identity and erase her home. The Shadow Realm was a harsh dystopia, one she yearned to escape from.

Blue meant she had hope.

 

* * *

 

Oliver woke up from his sleep in a cold sweat, the dream he had awoken from had been so vivid, he had almost thought it was real. _She_ had seemed so real.

It hadn’t been the first time he had seen her, but this time he had captured her in detail.

The mysterious blonde figure had been the central focus to his dream. Clothed in a soft and delicate pink dress, she had been riding a blazing white stallion, fire burning in her startling blue eyes, hidden behind a pair of glasses that only made her more beautiful, more strong. He had barely had one steady girlfriend, but thinking about this blonde made his blood boil, thinking about her soft curvy edges, her soft smile, those eyes. He wanted her, a moth to a flame, and she burned him in a way he had never experienced before. He didn’t even know her name. Oliver looked down to find evidence of his attraction to the blonde. He grasped himself tightly, only thinking of her as he took care of himself, how she would look on top of him, doing what he was doing to himself. It was over too quickly, and Oliver sat up, his breathing heavy.

The thing that had woken Oliver from his sleep had been the scream, a loud piercing sound that had woken him. He knew immediately what he had to do. He crept out of his room and headed to the room that housed his blank pages, taking his pencils with him. He had never dreamt of a human before her, and he didn’t even know if he could draw her, but he knew that he had to try.

He started at the barren canvas before putting the pencil to the page, breathing heavily. He had never felt as strongly about something as he did about this woman.

He coloured in the final parts of the drawing, wiping the sweat off his brow before leaning back, admiring his work briefly before his work came to life, in a huddle on his lap. Her eyes widened, her mouth dropping open, silently mouthing his name. “Hi. I’m Oliver, can you talk?” Oliver said softly, still in shock.

“I- Yes.” She said, brushing a piece of blonde hair off her face, not moving away from Oliver even though his breath was fanning her face. Oliver raised his hand slowly, tracing the lines on her face. She shut her eyes involuntary, enjoying the feel of his gentle hands. She opened her eyes, and suddenly found her senses and moved her legs, leaving Oliver’s lap. “You shouldn’t have drawn me, Oliver. You’ve made a big mistake, and we’re both going to pay the price.” She said. Oliver just blinked, unsure what to say.

“What’s your name?” Oliver said quietly.

“My name is Felicity Smoak. And I’ve been trapped for 20 years in the Shadow Realm until you saved me. But you’ve only put yourself and me in danger.” She said grimly.

“How so?” Oliver asked Felicity, who had sat in the chair opposite Oliver, moving her coral dress from her ankles.

“You aren’t allowed to bring humans to life, Oliver. You never were. They will find us, kill you and take me back to the Shadow Realm.” Felicity said, a tear sliding down her face.

“Who is they, exactly? Because I can protect you.” Oliver said, trying to put her at ease.

“You can’t stop the Shadow Order. They don’t obey the normal rules.” Felicity said, her voice devoid of hope. “They control the Shadow Realm, on a different plane. Now I am here, back to Earth.” She explained patiently.

“Wait.... Back to Earth?” Oliver asked.

“Yep. We were all born here and then kidnapped, taken to the Shadow Realm. We’ve been trapped there ever since. I guess it was my lucky day.” Felicity said a little bitterly.

“How did you know my name?” Oliver asked Felicity. She hesitated, deliberating whether to reveal her secret. She drew a deep breath before she spoke, the words coming out in a slow and careful fashion.

“The gift you have... It’s a two-way street, I guess you could say. Of sorts. I always knew you were going to draw me because I see you in my dreams. Every night, your whole day flashes before me, from when you get up to when you go to sleep. I was just waiting until you drew me, and then I knew I would be leaving. If I could have stopped you-”

“You saw me? Like... your whole life? My whole life?” Oliver asked incredulously. Felicity nodded, a slight blush on her face.

 “Sometimes I think I know you better than I know myself.” Felicity replied quietly. She leaned back into the chair, shutting her eyes.

“They won’t come for us tonight. We need to rest.” Felicity said, not looking at Oliver.

“And then what?” Oliver asked. Felicity shrugged her small shoulders, unsure.

“That is up to you. We can worry about that tomorrow.” Felicity said.

“You can have one of the spare bedrooms if you like.” Oliver offered. Felicity nodded.

“Thanks.” She said, standing up, moving the coral dress.

“I’ll steal some clothes from my sisters’ wardrobe.” Oliver added, looking how the dress hugged her chest and waist, his desire for her driving him insane.

“I suspect Thea is fairly close to my size.” Felicity said absentmindedly, forgetting that Oliver was yet to get used to having a stranger know everything about her.

“I’ll lend you a shirt of mine that you can sleep in for the meantime.” Oliver offered. Felicity nodded in agreement.

Oliver handed her a stretchy shirt of his, noticing her pale pink hands reach out to take it from him. She was nervous around him, he clearly intimidated her. This world intimidated her. He left her alone, reassuring her that he was just next door, watching as she shut the door, shutting him out.

 

* * *

 

Oliver woke up to a slender hand on his bicep shaking him awake, he opened his eyes, blinking away the sleep he saw Felicity, looking incredible in his shirt. “Oliver. You know how I said the Shadow Order wouldn’t come tonight? Yeah. I was wrong. We need to leave now.” Felicity said anxiously, tugging him out of bed, barely registering that he was shirtless and only in boxers.

“Felicity.” Oliver hissed. She turned, before her eyes widened at Oliver’s lack of attire.

“Right. Clothes.” She murmured breathlessly.

“What about you?” Oliver asked, glancing at her long, beautiful legs which were fully on display.

“Grab something from your sisters’ room. We need to leave now, Oliver, come on.” Felicity said. Oliver quickly dashed to his room, dressing in a plain white shirt and jeans, tugging on a pair of shoes before he led Felicity to his sister’s closet, a separate room to Thea’s room thankfully. Felicity grabbed the closest pair of jeans and grabbed a hoodie and a shirt, while Oliver picked up some shoes. “I’m a 7.” Felicity whispered. Oliver nodded in relief. They dashed through the house, Felicity tugging on the clothes as they left, the jeans fitting her a little snugly, tucking Oliver’s shirt in her back pocket for later.

Oliver grabbed the keys to his Mercedes, thinking the tinted windows would help disguise them on the road. They ran to the car, hopping in, Oliver pulling out and escaping the shadows.

“How did you know they were coming?” Oliver asked Felicity as they pulled out into the empty streets of Starling.

“I could sense them coming. You will be able to once I teach you.” Felicity said, pulling the shoes on and doing up the laces.

“Where are we going?” A voice came from the back of the car. Felicity screamed loudly, causing Oliver to swerve, carefully pulling over into the layby. Oliver turned around, his expression stone cold and found himself looking at his bodyguard, John Diggle.

“Dig. Excuse my language, but what the fuck are you doing here?” He asked angrily.

“Don’t play dumb, Oliver. You refuse to admit there’s something going on with you, and then she turns up seemingly out of the blue, I know for a fact you weren’t out last night, so she can’t have snuck in. And I heard you get up and whispering. I knew which car you were going to use, so I thought I would make myself comfortable.” Diggle said pleasantly. Felicity squeezed her eyes shut, trying to wish Diggle away, while Oliver stared at Diggle, propelling his anger onto him.

“Diggle. Get out of the car, and go home.”

“Not a chance, Mr Queen.” Oliver raised an eyebrow.

“What, back to Mr Queen, now?”

“Oliver.” Felicity warned, resting her hand lightly on his arm.

“We don’t have time for this. We have to leave.” She said. And, much to Diggle’s surprise, Oliver listened to her, putting his hands back on the wheel and pulling out into the road, driving fast down the empty streets. “So, where are we going then?” Diggle asked again, still relaxed despite the strange situation he found himself in.

“We need to find somewhere safe. Felicity and I... We’re in trouble.” Oliver explained. Diggle glanced curiously at Felicity.

“And who are you?” Diggle asked Felicity. 

“My name is Felicity Smoak. Suffice to say, I am not from around here.” Felicity said with a polite but empty smile.

“Does this have anything to do with Oliver’s weird drawing ability that he refuses to acknowledge to anyone?” Diggle asked. Felicity’s face set into a grim line.                                

“What?” Oliver asked with surprise.                                                                                                    

“I’m not stupid, as I mentioned earlier, and I do keep tabs on you, Oliver. Beyond our night time activities.” Diggle said with a hint of amusement. Felicity’s lips twitched into a smile, it became evident to Oliver that Felicity liked Diggle. “I know about Oliver being the Arrow. I may not approve, but I think your skills are gonna come in handy now.” Felicity said. Oliver swerved down the streets of Starling, not worrying about speed limits as they headed deeper into the city, with Felicity only having an inkling into where they were going.

“Are you going to the foundry, Oliver?” Felicity asked him quietly. Oliver nodded curtly, still in awe that Felicity knew so much about him, including his top-secret base in the glades.

They drove onwards through the night, Oliver focusing on driving, Felicity focused on Oliver and Diggle watching them both, or more specifically the energy buzzing between them. It wasn’t long before they pulled up in front of the industrial estate that housed Oliver’s nightclub and lair.

They all got out of the car quickly and followed Oliver into the building, watching as he typed his code in and the door swung wide open. Oliver led Felicity down the stairs and turned the lights on, the foundry blinking into existence. “Felicity, you can have the bed. Luckily, I have been living here for a while, and I even have one. Dig, maybe you can help me take the couch from the VIP room and move it down here.” Oliver instructed. Diggle nodded and they both headed upstairs, leaving Felicity to gather her thoughts before they returned. She sat on the bed and curled herself into a small ball, before collapsing on the bed and falling asleep almost instantly.


	2. Running

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would always recommend rereading the previous chapter, even if you just skim read it to refresh yourselves of what happened since I usually pick up the story right where I left off! 
> 
> There was a great response to the first chapter which made me so happy! I've been anxiously waiting to upload a second chapter, but I didn't want to get too ahead of myself, so here it is! Every Saturday I will post a new chapter, unless I state on my Twitter/Tumblr (@bxdwolflupin) so check there for regular updates, including sneak peaks of upcoming chapters - mainly on my twitter! 
> 
> Enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think!

_If the water dries up_

_And the moon stops shining_

_Stars fall,_

_and the world goes blind_

_Boy you know_

_I’ll be saving my love for you_

 

Felicity woke up from her fitful slumber with a loud gasp, bolting up before the realisation of the last day sunk in. 

She was back on the Earth plane, with Oliver and Diggle. If she didn’t have to worry about the Shadow Order hunting them down trying to drag her back to the Shadow Realm, the place of repression and fear, she might just be squealing with excitement, at being with Oliver, her greatest source of hope.

She sat up more slowly, her fingers leaving the rocky mattress, carefully examining her immediate surroundings. 2 green sofas were stretched out opposite Felicity, with dark grey duvet covers and pillows sitting neatly on top, price tags from a local store still hanging off them. Felicity sighed anxiously, upset that Diggle and Oliver had slept on the sofas while Felicity had taken the wide queen-sized bed to herself, despite her really not needing all the space, at least not for herself.

She dressed quickly in a tank top and jeans that were slightly too snug on her hips and headed into the main area of the foundry, to find Oliver and Diggle talking in low voices, which stopped as soon as they saw Felicity. She hesitated, looking nervously at the two men in front of her. “The bathroom’s upstairs, right?” Felicity asked sheepishly. They both nodded and Felicity headed upstairs, aware of the silence and both men probably looking at her, still unsure as to her place on the team, whether she was even on the team or not. It was too early to make such decisions. 

Felicity didn’t want to think of her time in the Shadow Realm. While the Shadow Order had promoted it as a safe Utopia, her link to the real world made Felicity realise that it was indeed the opposite, with the propaganda and brutality used as a tool to keep the Shadow Order in charge. It may not have been a physical prison, but it felt like one to Felicity. She was certainly not eager to return. Sure, Felicity wanted to save her mother and the others trapped in the Shadow Realm, but she was here, on the Earth plane and the only thing that mattered was making sure her and Oliver were safe, at least until proper decisions could be made.

Oliver’s decision to draw Felicity into this world had been reckless, but Felicity couldn’t deny it gave her a thrill to know that he had done it. But she yearned to know why, why out of all the things he could have brought to life, he chose her. How had she entered his dreams, when it was forbidden? Felicity had so many questions, questions she was too afraid to ask.

She looked in the bathroom mirror, surprised by her reflection. It had been a long time since she had seen her face. Her blonde hair surprised her somewhat, it was a beautiful blonde colour that she sometimes caught glimpses of but never saw in full. Her glasses were the same, fitting her face as they had for many years. Her face was thinner, and her eyes, her crystal blue eyes, held a lot more sorrow. She had been through a lot in the Shadow Realm, she had changed from the girl she once was. 

* * *

 

“This is pretty messed up. What are these Shadow Order people going to do when they find us?” Diggle asked, his gaze flickering between Felicity and Oliver. “Probably kill us, or bring us back to the Shadow Realm, which is their equivalent of death. Trust me, I won’t let them take me back.” Felicity said, a little too casually for Diggle’s liking. “So, what are we going to do? We can’t run, and we can’t hide forever.” Diggle pointed out. 

“I have a plan. Well, a half formed one, which I suppose is better than no plan at all.” Felicity replied with a delicate shrug of her shoulders.

“Let’s hear it, then.” Diggle prompted.

“Yes. So there is an organisation on this plane that’s sole purpose is to stop the Shadow Order. If we can contact them, they might, stress on the word might, let us into their sanctuary, and from there we can figure out a plan to stop the Shadow Order once and for all.” Felicity explained. Oliver looked at Diggle before looking back at Felicity, doubt written on his face. “What is this organisation called?” Oliver eventually asked.

“Well, they are known as the League of Assassins. Which is a terrible name, I know.” 

“I know of the League. How do we contact them?” Oliver asked seriously. 

“Well, um, that’s the thing. I don’t know.” Felicity said, chewing her lip. Diggle sighed.

“So we’re back at square one.” Diggle said, his annoyance very obvious to Felicity.

“No, I think we are firmly on square two. We have a plan, we just need to implement it somehow I guess.” Felicity urged, trying to remain positive because she knew Diggle and Oliver needed it, she was desperately clinging to the straws she had.

“Maybe if we find out where the League are based, we can go there and ask for their help. It keeps us away from the Shadow Order if we keep moving. We can’t stay here for long, I’m sure they will find us.” Oliver supposed, looking at Felicity for her thoughts. Felicity nodded enthusiastically.

“You’re probably right. Let me do some research, see if I can find out where they are based. Do you have a computer?” Felicity asked. Oliver nodded, gesturing to the old computer behind him. Felicity got started, her fingers flying over the keyboard, as if she had been born to use it.

“I’ll get you a phone and tablet, Felicity. So you can be closer to this plane.” Oliver said. Felicity smiled.

“Thank you, Oliver.”

* * *

 

 

Diggle watched as Felicity worked, Oliver had finally decided to go home to try and get as much as they needed before they would soon leave again to try and find the League HQ. Oliver would have to try and explain his absence to his mother and sister, who probably wouldn’t let him go anywhere after only being back for a short time. 

Diggle was fascinated by Felicity, her appearance into Oliver's life so significantly in such a small space of time was disconcerting. 

Diggle wanted to ask Felicity a number of questions, but he had no idea where to begin. He thought he would start with Felicity’s very obvious feelings for Oliver, and try and work things out for there. “So, you know Oliver pretty well, but he doesn’t know you. That must be hard.” Diggle observed slowly, trying to be diplomatic. Felicity winced. “It’s… odd, definitely. But hopefully in time you both will learn to trust me, the way I trust both of you.” Felicity reservedly said, her fingers flying across the keyboard. “What about Oliver? If you know anything about him, you know that he isn’t really the trusting type.” Diggle said. Felicity looked up, looking at Diggle.

“I can understand your reservations. But I care about you, both of you. I want to help, to stop the Shadow Order. Once I have done that, I don’t need to be in your lives anymore. For once in my life, I will be able to live my own life.” Felicity stressed. Diggle nodded slowly, understanding her message.

“Alright. You have my trust, Felicity. Oliver’s may take more time.” Felicity smiled, a light shining in her blue eyes.

“Thank you, Diggle. It means the world to me.” Diggle smiled back, securing a friendship with the young girl, the girl who appeared vulnerable but was burning a strong fire inside, the opposite of Oliver who appeared strong, but his traumatic past had left him very vulnerable inside. They made a perfect pair. 

“Hey.” Oliver said, announcing his presence as he came back into the foundry, a large bag in tow. Felicity swivelled in her chair, looking up at Oliver.

“What did you tell your family?”

“I told my mother I am going to Diggle’s summer house for a while, just because I need to get away from it all. I persuaded her that it is a good idea, and as long as I text her every day to let her know how I’m doing, she’ll be fine with it. Having got me back so recently, I don’t think she wants to lose me so quickly.” Oliver explained, going over to dump his bag on the green sofas. Felicity nodded sympathetically before a loud noise made her jump in her seat. She turned back to the computer, the source of the loud noise, to find a location pinging at her. “Well. We may need to borrow a private jet or something. Looks like we’re going to Asia.” She said grimly. 

“Care to elaborate? The continent is quite large.” Diggle reminded Felicity. She rolled her eyes, the humour bouncing between them easily.

“A place called Nanda Parbat. It’s going to be hard to get there.” Felicity said, showing Diggle and Oliver the map of the area. Oliver looked at the map carefully.

“I’ll try and get a jet. It will need to be under the radar.” Oliver said, looking over Felicity’s shoulder, accidentally brushing it slightly, making Felicity’s bones tingle at his gentle brush of a touch. “We will need to leave as soon as possible. I can sense the Shadow Order getting closer.” Felicity said, shivering. Oliver moved back, taking his phone out to make some calls. Felicity watched as he spoke rapidly on the phone, hanging up and coming back over. “The plane will be ready in just over an hour, so let’s go.” 

Diggle headed up the stairs, going home to grab his own belongings, leaving Felicity alone with Oliver, for what felt like the first time in a long time. Oliver stared at Felicity for a long moment before hastily looking away. “Oliver.” Felicity said softly, getting his attention. He looked back up at her slowly. “Can you show me your gift? Your talent for drawing?” Felicity asked. Oliver looked at Felicity with surprise.

“I can try. Let me go and grab a piece of paper.” He said, heading to the desk and getting out paper and a pen. Felicity didn’t say anything, she just watched as he sketched something. She couldn’t see what it was, until it stepped out of the page. Oliver picked it up, and gave it to Felicity. A single red rose. “Thank you.” Felicity said, titling her head to look at Oliver, who smiled at her in a way that made Felicity weak at the knees. “You're welcome, Felicity.” Felicity took the rose and put it in her bag, a smile on her face. For her, it was a symbol of what could be, given time. And that was enough for Felicity for now.

* * *

 

As soon as Felicity left his side, Oliver breathed out. He felt lost. Since Felicity Smoak had entered his life, things were off balance, uncertain. Everything was jagged, broken, and he didn’t know whether it could be fixed.

Felicity represented everything he was afraid of, a future being the arrow prevented him from having, yet he couldn’t help himself. The truth was, he was scared. Scared that having only known her for a short while, she was starting to mean something so much greater than what he had anticipated. His feelings scared him, his immediate desires had already shifted into something much greater. Her knowledge of him, of his life, scared him too. He knew very little about Felicity, yet she knew him, arguably better than he knew himself. That scared him. 

The rose he had presented her with had been in his dream last night. He had dreamt of Felicity with rose in her hand. It had been the rose that had caught his eye, for it glowed, a pure and bright red fire in her hand. Oliver saw it as a representation of love, but what love he didn’t know, perhaps the love that was yet to come.

The one thing Oliver did know was the Shadow Order needed to be stopped. No matter what the cost. Unless he had to give up Felicity. That was something he was not prepared to sacrifice.


	3. Arriving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for your responses to my last chapter! I hope you are enjoying it so far! I know the story is quite complex so feel free to ask me any questions to clarify any details, I answer all comments or messages on my Tumblr (bxdwolflupin) :) Enjoy!

_Oh, the storm is raging against us now_

_If you're afraid of falling then don't look down_

_But we took the step, oh, we took the leap_

_And we'll take what comes,_

_take what comes_

 

The plane that the trio were on to make their way to Nanda Parbat was coming in over mountains, unfamiliar territory for all of them, making Oliver nervous. 

Felicity was watching TV on the new tablet Oliver had given her, catching up on pop culture stuff including Game of Thrones which she expressed a huge love of, despite the fantasy hitting home a little for her. She had managed to watch the whole first season whilst being on the plane, keeping her out of the way most of the flight.

Although Oliver knew of the League, he had never been into their headquarters. “Hopefully they won’t kill us on sight.” Felicity said, a cheerful note that was unwarranted given her words. 

“Don’t worry. I am going to go in first, you two can follow behind me. I will explain.” Oliver said. Felicity went to argue before realising she didn’t really want to go in first, so she allowed Oliver to lead the way. 

The plane finally landed at the bottom of the mountain, much to Felicity’s annoyance as she saw the sprawling headquarters directly above them. 

Oliver exited the plane first, with Diggle and Felicity following closely behind as they made their way up the mountain, towards the place they were hoping would provide them with safety. “I’m nervous.” Felicity muttered to Diggle, who was walking at an extremely fast pace that Felicity’s shorter legs were struggling to keep up with. “Don’t worry, it will be fine.” Diggle said, giving Felicity a reassuring pat on the arm. 

“We’re nearly there.” Oliver said, turning to see Diggle and Felicity talking to each other, making his blood tingle slightly. He wasn’t jealous, he knew Diggle and knew it wouldn’t be like that, but he felt sad that they had any kind of relationship, when his with Felicity… was well formed. His thoughts were soon distracted by the looming structure in front of him, tall and foreboding. Oliver turned to Diggle and Felicity, looking at them carefully. “Ready?” Oliver asked. They nodded. 

Oliver turned and led the way, opening the huge door where he was greeted by what Oliver could only describe as a fierce warrior. Dressed in burgundy and cold black armour, her dark hair spanning her collarbones. But it was her eyes that interested Oliver. They held pride, sorrow and fear, showing this woman as a leader, with her head held high. 

“Welcome. I have been expecting you.” She said, her words focused on Felicity in particular. 

“How?”  Felicity asked curiously. The woman bowed her head. 

“My name is Nyssa Al Ghul, The Demon’s head. Your visit has been foretold. With your arrival, the Shadow Order will be defeated. Come in. Let us all talk.” She said, gesturing for the three of them to follow her. Felicity glanced at Oliver, who nodded reassuringly. She followed Nyssa down the long corridors, fire lighting their way until they arrived at what Felicity could only describe as a throne room, with a formal dining table poised in front of it. “Please, take a seat.” Nyssa said, waving her slender arm towards the table. Felicity and Oliver obeyed, sitting next to each other followed by Diggle who sat opposite. Nyssa sat at the head of the table, clicking her fingers until a guard came over, she whispered several things to before looking back to her guests. “So, I guess I should explain.”

“Please do.” Oliver replied coolly. Felicity shot him a sharp look, but Nyssa just smiled. 

“Oliver Queen. Your gifts are said in an ancient prophecy made here thousands of years ago to be the saviour of our world. But only with the help of Felicity Smoak and John Diggle will you be able to succeed.” Nyssa said, watching as Oliver exchanged shocked glances with Felicity and Diggle. “This day has been marked in our calendar’s. Although the predictions said you had wings, when clearly technological advancements like planes hadn’t quite been considered. Nevertheless, you are all going to save us from the Shadow Order. It has been foretold.” 

“Right. And how reliable is this prophecy?” Felicity asked cautiously. Nyssa smiled at Felicity, as if amused by the question. “Of course, some prophecies have been misinterpreted over the years. Not this one, however, it is quite clear. My father… He was taken to the Shadow Realm. I don’t know if he is still alive. I have taken his place whilst he has been away, as is my right, but I want my father returned to me. It is our duty to protect this world from the Shadow Order, but in this last century they have come for more blood. They know parts of the prophecy, that is why they took you as a child, Felicity, hoping to stop their downfall, but by doing so, they ensured it, as it created the bond with you and Oliver.” Nyssa explained. 

“Where is the Shadow Realm?” Diggle asked.

“We believe it is like a parallel dimension to ours, but since no one has ever returned to tell us, we don’t know for sure. Unless you could tell us, Felicity.” Nyssa asked her. Felicity shook her head to Nyssa’s disappointment. “I have no idea. Coming back is a blur, as was getting there. All I know is that I am in no rush to go back.” Felicity said, shivering slightly. Nyssa nodded in agreement. 

“Of course. You are more than safe here, the holy ground protects us from the Shadow Order, but they need to be stopped. Oliver, if you agree, we would like to train you properly to fight the Shadow Order, to win this war that has been raging for far too long. Do you accept the challenge?” Nyssa asked him. Oliver looked quickly at Felicity before answering. “Yes. I will.”

“Good. We will start tomorrow. Diggle and Felicity, you both will also need training, although Felicity, you have done pretty well so far, I hear.” Nyssa commented, her tone impressed. Felicity blushed slightly. “I have survived. It isn’t enough though.”

“Certainly not. By this time next week, I hope to be looking at three worthy warriors in the making.” Nyssa said, being interrupted by servants bringing out mountains of food. “Now, join me for dinner. We need not talk about the impending threats for now. Let us eat.”

* * *

Nyssa showed Oliver, Felicity and Diggle to their rooms, which according to Nyssa were the grandest rooms in the whole of Nanda Parbat. Felicity sunk onto her bed, shutting her eyes. It had been an extremely overwhelming day, finding out that they were all involved in some big prophecy to save the world, when they had come to Nanda Parbat to try and get help. It seems that they were the help Felicity tossed and turned, trying to make herself comfortable, but it wasn’t working.

Instead of having a sleepless night lying on her bed, Felicity decided to go to Oliver, to talk to him. Wrapping a silk red robe around her waist, she headed in the direction of Oliver’s door, tapping lightly on the door. “Come in.” She heard Oliver say, his voice ringing clear indicating that he was having a sleepless evening as well. Felicity came in, surprised to see Oliver sitting shirtless in bed. He looked up, equally as surprised to see Felicity. “Felicity, hi. Sorry, I wasn’t expecting you.” He said, shifting under the sheets slightly. “That’s alright. I wasn’t expecting me either. I mean, I didn’t plan to be here… I mean I just couldn’t sleep.” Felicity finished with, feeling her face heat up with embarrassment. Oliver smiled. “That’s okay, I couldn’t either. Sit down if you want.” Oliver said, gesturing for Felicity to sit on the edge of his bed. Felicity hesitated before perching herself on the corner. “What is going through your head?” Felicity asked Oliver aloud, titling her head to look at him properly. He sighed, running a hand through his short hair. “I don’t know, Felicity. It’s a bit of a shock. I just wanted to save my city, with my father’s list. I didn’t expect to be thrown into all of this.” He said, his eyes duller than usual, his tiredness apparent. Felicity nodded sympathetically. “I know, I’m sorry Oliver.”

“Don’t be. It’s my fault I guess. If I hadn’t been selfish enough to draw you…” Oliver stopped mid-sentence, his hand curling into a tight fist. Felicity furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. “Why is that selfish?” She asked quietly. Oliver looked at Felicity, amusement briefly flickering across his face before dulling into something Felicity couldn’t quite name. “Isn’t it obvious? I was… immediately drawn in, I felt connected to you. I had to draw you. I wanted you.” Oliver said, staring at Felicity, trying to gauge her reaction. She blinked slowly, feeling her skin flush lightly as she took in the sincerity of Oliver’s words. “I noticed your use of past tense.” Felicity eventually said, nervously shifting her legs. Oliver nodded slowly. “You have seen my life, you know me better than anyone. I’m not going to lie to you, that scares me, Felicity. I don’t really know you at all.” Oliver explained, sitting forward, closer to Felicity. Felicity nodded, swallowing. “I understand. Oliver, I do. There’s a lot going on at the moment, and I need people I can trust. Can we learn to trust each other?” Felicity asked Oliver. He nodded. “Good. Maybe I can tell you a bit about myself? It seems fair since I know most things about you.” Felicity said with a weak smile. 

“Sure.” Oliver replied, welcoming Felicity to tell him more.  

“Well, I was born in Las Vegas…”    

* * *

 

Felicity woke up and found herself lying on the floor, face down. She sat up, spitting fluff from the rug on the stone floor out of her mouth before taking in the room. She looked up to the bed and saw Oliver sprawled out, sheets tangled between his tanned muscly legs, fast asleep. Felicity’s heart softened at the sight, he looked incredibly peaceful, his troubles that he had expressed to her last night a million miles away. Felicity crept out of the room, heading for her own quarters, trying to make as little noise as possible. She had no idea what the time was since there were no clocks around, which made her nervous. If there was one thing Felicity anchored herself to, it was time, the one thing that had been a constant in the Shadow Realm. 

She feared that Nyssa would try to get her to talk about her experiences in the Shadow Realm, but she wasn’t sure she was ready for that yet. She didn’t want to confront the place she had been forced to call home for so long.

Upon discovering it was 9 in the morning thanks to her new phone, Felicity got changed into a long silky red dress she found hanging in the wardrobe, slipping her sweater over it before leaving the room, wandering around the facility. She found Nyssa in the throne room, talking quietly to a blonde woman whose face she couldn’t see, but she recognised. Nyssa saw Felicity and the conversation ended. “Felicity. Come here.” Nyssa said, beckoning her forward. Felicity walked forward, coming parallel to the blonde who turned to look at her. Felicity gasped, the recognition settling in. “Sara! You’re alive!” The blonde looked at Felicity. 

“I was just about to ask you how you knew me. Your link to Oliver?” Sara guessed. Felicity nodded, her mouth slightly ajar. “Nyssa here found me at Lian Yu. I would have died without her.” Sara said, a reverence in her tone when talking about Nyssa, who was looking at her softly. Felicity looked between Nyssa and Sara and seeing something more than just friendship. “Oliver is going to be amazed when he finds out. I know I am.” Felicity said, her face lightening up with the good news. “I don’t know that he will. I am a reminder to him. A reminder of a past I am sure he would like to forget.” Sara said morosely. Felicity shook her head. 

“I have seen him sitting by your grave, Sara. He misses you. I suspect he blames himself for your death.” Felicity explained carefully. Sara shrugged. 

“Still. I don’t want to cause him any more harm.” Sara said, her shoulders sinking slightly. Nyssa coughed, and Sara and Felicity turned, to see Oliver staring at Sara, shock very clear in his eyes. “Sara?”


	4. Reliving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have been pretty consistent with my updates as of late but I am going to be leaving home for my first year of university next weekend, so I am pre-warning you all that my schedule will become a little bit more hectic as time goes on, although I will try my hardest to stick to the schedule I have made of updating this on a Saturday. (Well, a Saturday for me anyway, BST.) Thank you all for the positive reaction to this story and I hope it will continue! Don't forget to leave a comment below if you enjoy this story, comments mean the world to me! :)

_I don’t wanna add to your pain at all_

_I’m praying that time makes a change in your life_

_I’m realising how much you made a change in my life_

_And I don’t wanna spend it with nobody else_

 

“Oliver. I was going to tell you. Surprise, I guess.” Sara said, a small sheepish grin gracing her face. Oliver looked at her, shock wearing off to be replaced with wonder. Her face was thinner than before, but she looked stronger. Her once slender and soft arms were now cased in muscle, her usually manicured hands free from colour or shape, her face devoid of the makeup she used to wear religiously. She was very much an assassin now. “Sara. I can’t believe your alive. How?” Oliver asked, walking towards her, next to Felicity, who stood back next to Nyssa, feeling like she was intruding. “Nyssa saved my life. I would be dead if it wasn’t for her.” Sara explained, looking at Oliver with a measured look.

“I’m sorry. I should have helped, done something…” Oliver started to say but Sara brushed it off.

“Oliver, it was all so fast. Please don’t blame yourself. I should have reached out, but this life... well, I don’t want my family involved. It’s better than going back… like this.” Sara said, wincing as the words were said aloud. Oliver nodded in understanding. “Trust me, I know. I only went back home recently. I couldn’t face it for a while.” Oliver admitted, looking at Felicity who was watching Oliver carefully, trying to see his reaction. “All that matters for now is that we defeat the Shadow Order. Hopefully you can help us, both of you.” Sara said, looking at Oliver and Felicity in turn. “Well, I know I want to help as much as I can. I have been to the Shadow Realm, I know how the Shadow Order operate.” Felicity said. 

“That could really help us, Felicity.” Nyssa said, nodding. “In fact, I was going to sit down with you and find out more about the Shadow Order that we don’t already know. Would you be opposed to mind therapy so we can see your thoughts?” Nyssa asked. Felicity’s eyes widened in panic, which Nyssa saw immediately. “Don’t worry, you are still in complete control. Only you can show us your thoughts.” Felicity sighed in relief.

“That’s good, because I don’t even know what’s going on in this brain of mine most of the time.” Felicity replied, granting a small smile from Nyssa. “Good, we should start that straight away. Oliver and Sara, perhaps you should join us. It might be useful to see what you are up against a bit more.”

“I have fought several members of the Shadow Order!” Sara protested. 

“I know you have, my love. But still, the more knowledge you have the better.” Nyssa replied, leading Felicity to have her brain probed.

* * *

“Okay Felicity, Are you comfortable?” Nyssa asked Felicity. Felicity looked down. She was lying in a cold bath of water with a strange stone balancing on her forehead.

“I suppose. This is very weird.” She replied nervously. Nyssa smiled.

“I know it must seem strange. But magic is prevalent here. This technique has been used many times, mainly as a form of torture.” Nyssa explained. Felicity looked at Nyssa with wide eyes.

“We aren’t going to torture you, don’t worry.” Nyssa added. Felicity sighed in relief.

“Now, just stay calm. Breathe in. Breathe out.” Nyssa said, her voice soothing. Felicity shut her eyes.

“Now, once the ritual begins, images from your subconscious are going to appear in our minds too. You need to focus on what we need to see. The Shadow Realm and the Shadow Order.” Nyssa instructed. Felicity breathed in deeply, focusing her mind. Nyssa then said words, words that flowed together, that didn’t make sense to Felicity and the words said soon changed into chanting, Felicity felt her mind being invaded, but not in a completely unpleasant way. “Okay, Felicity. We are all connected, Me, Sara and Oliver. Can you show us inside the Shadow Realm?” Nyssa asked, switching back to English. Felicity registered the words, but they were hazy, as if she was in a different room all together. 

Felicity pictured the Shadow Realm, the red skies, the stretching landscape, how she had been free but trapped all at the same time. She pictured her mother, sitting with her whilst the high-ranking members of the Shadow Order walked around them, in their masks and ominous cloaks. She focused on how she learnt to sense them, the magnetic field that emitted from them, being otherworldly beings. By being able to sense the buzz of the magnetic field, which she had trained herself to do, Felicity could find peace and quiet. But it had been a rare luxury in the Shadow Realm. She was never truly alone. She pictured the fights others got in when they were in the Shadow Realm, how normal weapons seemed to have a limiting effect, only slowing them down.

But then she remembered that one time.

The time her father had stabbed one with a glass shard from a window, and the Shadower had dissolved completely. Dead. He wasn’t the only one. Felicity remembered screaming, her lungs burning as she tried to save her father, but with the swing of an axe, her father’s head was removed from his body for his crime.

Only Felicity and her mother had seen the attack, no one else had known how the Shadower had been killed, and no one else was to know, for it was kept a secret, one she had almost forgotten.

Until now.

“Oh my god.” Sara muttered, but Felicity couldn’t focus. Her mind was filtering through more memories, faces of the Shadowers. But then a voice entered into the mist. “Felicity, are you okay?” Oliver asked. Felicity couldn’t reply, but his voice was enough to distract her. A memory resurfaced, one she fought to hide, but it was too late. 

Felicity was lying in bed, over 5 years ago. 

She was sobbing loudly, pain bellowing from her stomach. “Felicity! What’s the matter?” Her mother had said to her, rushing in.

“It’s Oliver. His father… he killed himself. Sara has drowned. Now Oliver is trapped on an island, I need to help him!” Felicity cried out, sitting up. “Felicity, you know you can’t help him. He needs to figure this out for himself. You have told me how brave he is. He has his drawing ability, that will help, I’m sure.” Donna had said, running her hands over Felicity’s hair comfortingly. “Mom, there are no paper or pens on a deserted island!” Felicity retorted, turning away from her mother. Donna chuckled lightly.

“True. But you know Oliver. Felicity, look at me. Do you love him?” Donna asked. Felicity turned to look at her mother, pain etched on her face. “Yes. More than my own life.”

“Then you have to trust him. You have to. There is nothing else you can do, Felicity.” Donna said. 

“Mom, if he dies…” Felicity trailed off, tears drowning her face. Donna squeezed her daughter’s hand.

“He won’t. You have to believe that. Otherwise, this place? It will destroy you. If your love for a man you can never have won’t do it already.” Donna said.

Felicity opened her eyes, gasping for air as if she had been drowning. 3 pairs of eyes were looking at her. 2 were looking with sympathy, while the third was pain. Pure, unfiltered pain. Felicity took the rock off her head, getting up and without a word, she left. 

* * *

“Do you realise what this means? This means they can be defeated!” Nyssa exclaimed, looking between Sara and Oliver. Nyssa looked at Oliver, who was as pale as a sheet; the last memory staining his mind. “Oliver, you need to go and find Felicity.” Sara said gently. Oliver looked up, panic in his eyes.

“And say what? I am sorry I didn’t realise how badly you loved me? I’m sorry you saw your father murdered, me too? How can I possibly tell her that? How can I say anything that would possibly make sense right now?” Oliver asked, his voice rising. Sara glared at Oliver with distain.

“Oliver. You care about her, right? All you need to be is a friend right now. She has lost her father; her mother is on a whole different plane and you and Diggle are the only people she knows. Don’t let her be alone right now. Because that might truly destroy her.” Sara said. Oliver hunched his shoulders, looking at Sara who was staring, determined, back at him.

“You have changed a lot since I last saw you. I’m proud of you, Sara.” Oliver said, granting her a small smile. Sara nodded, glancing at Nyssa.

“I know. Now go.” Sara said, and Oliver immediately turned, heading to Felicity’s room. Nyssa turned to face Sara.

“We need to start practising how to detect the Shadow Order. We know how to fight them, and we now know what to fight them with. This is a massive step forward for us. We’re a step closer to getting my father back, if he is still alive.” Nyssa exclaimed. 

“I know, my love. This is amazing. Felicity seems to be the key to winning this war.” Sara commented.

“What if she is the saviour the prophecy speaks of? Maybe that’s why the Shadow Order took her.” Sara wondered. Nyssa raised her eyebrows in surprise. 

“I’ve never thought about it.” 

“What is the exact wording?” Sara asked.

“ _The one Queen will destroy the order, not alone_

_For they will have to travel, far from home_

_They will arrive with wings, just before the final phase of the moon,_

_But only with the help of their allies, the protector and the inspirer will they avoid dark perils and doom.”_ Nyssa recited ominously, her face blank.

“The Queen? Why couldn’t that be Felicity?” 

“It’s a capital Q. We always assumed that would mean that it was a name.” Nyssa explained patiently.

“Oliver Queen. I see. The protector, that’s Diggle.” Sara guessed. 

“Yep. The inspirer, we always thought was Felicity. Another prophecy foretold a great artist of extraordinary talents falling in love with the Smoak. Capital S, for Felicity Smoak. It was said their love would be the greatest love story ever told.”

“Well, it’s no Romeo and Juliet, but it’s definitely up there.” Sara replied.

“Indeed. Let’s hope their story doesn’t end as tragically. And maybe we should keep these… speculations, to ourselves. At least for now.” Nyssa said carefully. Sara nodded in agreement. 

“Of course. The burden could be too much, for both of them.”

* * *

Oliver knocked on Felicity’s door, nervously shifting on his feet. He listened for some sign of Felicity letting him in, he heard footsteps patter towards the door before it swung open. Felicity stood in front of Oliver, her hoodie consuming her, but Oliver could only see her face. Her tear stained, red face. “Oliver. I’m not sure I can talk to you right now.” Felicity said, heading back into her room. She had left the door open however, contradicting her words. Oliver stepped in, awkwardly standing in her room, not knowing where to start.

 “Felicity, I… Well, I don’t really know what to say. Except that I want to be your friend right now. I want you to be able to rely on me. You are alone here, and I want to offer my uncomplicated friendship. No... complex feelings that neither of us are ready for. Just friends. What do you make of that?” Oliver asked Felicity. She looked up from her tears, her eyes focusing on Oliver’s, blue on blue. “I really need some friends right about now.” Felicity said weakly. Oliver nodded, strolling over to Felicity, embracing her in his arms. She began to cry again into his shoulder, but Oliver didn’t dare to let go. He wanted to hold her. Despite his words, he didn’t want to just be friends with Felicity. But he knew it was what she needed, more than anything. “I think we should go and tell Diggle what’s going on.” Felicity muffled into Oliver’s shoulder. Oliver reluctantly loosened his grip on Felicity, letting her slide out of his arms. “Yeah, your right. Poor guy is probably still in bed.” Oliver said with a grin. Felicity returned the smile, sniffing slightly.

“You go. I’ll catch up.” Felicity said, letting Oliver leave. As soon as he shut the door of Felicity’s room, he let out a huge breath. Little did he know on the other side of the door, Felicity was doing exactly the same thing.

 


	5. Confusing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't proofread this, but enjoy!

_If I would have known_

_That you wanted me_

_The way I wanted you_

_Then maybe we wouldn’t be two worlds apart_

_But right here, in each other’s arms_

Diggle looked at Felicity and Oliver in shock as they told him of the memories that had resurfaced in the ritual that had just taken place, they both left out the memory that had slipped through the cracks, hopefully that particular memory of Felicity’s would never come to light. “Felicity. I had no idea… I am so sorry.” Diggle said sympathetically. Felicity nodded, slightly tearfully, grateful for his words. “Thanks Dig. The thing is, we now know how to defeat the Shadow Order. It’s something I had forgotten to be honest, the ritual made me remember it somehow, along with the painful memory of my father’s death. Maybe I had just been suppressing it.” Felicity said, her hands folded on her lap to stop them from visibly shaking. “Well, Nyssa and Sara will want to start our training as soon as possible.” Oliver added, looking at Felicity, still trying to gauge her reaction to the upturn of events. “I still can’t believe your ex-girlfriend is alive. That’s… crazy.” Diggle exclaimed in mild wonder.

“It is considering how you saw her die and all. Are you technically ex’s? I mean you never broke up…” Felicity trailed off sheepishly, looking at Diggle who was shaking his head in mild amusement. “Of course we are, It doesn’t need saying. She seems very happy with Nyssa anyway.” Oliver replied smoothly, not fazed by her small babble.

“I’m glad Nyssa found her.” Felicity said sincerely, looking away from Oliver’s gaze. 

“Me too.” Oliver agreed, standing up from the chair in the corner of Diggle’s room. 

“What are you doing?” Diggle inquired.

“I’m going to go and start training. We know how to defeat the Shadow Order. I have to start training, both physically and to start to use my drawing ability to my advantage.” Oliver said. Diggle nodded, standing up to join him. They both looked at Felicity, who seemed lost in her own thoughts. “Felicity?” Diggle prompted gently. Felicity looked up, her eyes focused again. 

“Sorry. Lost myself there. I’ll join you guys in a bit. I have some things to do first.” She said, not elaborating any further, confusing Diggle and Oliver. They left, and Felicity was left on her own, for the first time since that morning.

It gave her time to think, think about what had happened. Oliver knew, he knew how she felt. More than that, he now knew how desperately she had been in love with him. Was in love with him, there was no denying it. 

She loved him, she had done since she was a young girl, she had seen his childish grin as he chased Tommy around their huge garden, she had loved him when he kissed Laurel for the first time, when he had cheated on her the first time, she had loved him when they had stayed together and she had loved him when he had broken up with her for good, she had loved him when Laurel started dating Tommy and she loved him the most during his trials on the island, trials that had led him to becoming the man he was today. Someone that was going to save the world from a deadly foe, far greater than his list. 

Felicity saw that despite everything he had gone through, he had come out the other side alive. Maybe worse for wear, but he was working on it. He had ever since he returned home, and she saw the light returning in his eyes, ever so slowly. She wanted to believe that she was the reason for it, but she knew better. 

Oliver had made it clear that friendship was the only thing on his mind. It stung, but Felicity was just happy Oliver was no longer a strange figment of her imagination. 

Felicity sighed, shaking herself out of her thoughts. They would do her no good here.

* * *

Nyssa had a bamboo shoot in her hand, standing in an offensive position as Felicity stood opposite her, adopting a defensive position, a bamboo shoot also in her hand, albeit less stable than Nyssa’s. “We have been taking up a defensive approach to the Shadow Order, not knowing how to defeat them, mainly to prevent a massacre. Of course, that has changed now and the weapons are being fashioned in the armoury, which will be ready soon. But until then, I want to just train you to defend, not attack, not yet anyway.” Nyssa explained. Felicity nodded, tightening her hair which was fashioned in a high ponytail, giving her a warriorlike look, a look of determination. “Hold your stick high. High and firm. Hands apart when you want strength, closer when you want manoeuvrability.” Nyssa instructed, Felicity copied as Nyssa had said, with a firm nod of approval. “Good. Now, strike me.” Nyssa commanded. Felicity hesitated for a millisecond before launching her attack, which was easily thwarted by Nyssa. “Not bad.” She said. “But it could be better.”

“Can’t you get one of your assassins to train me? I’m sure the head of the league has better things to do.” Felicity said, her arms starting to ache. 

“A lot of my assassins are out there, fighting the Shadow Order. The rest are in the armoury, forging weapons made of glass to try and defeat the Shadow Order. Let me tell you, forging weapons out of a material that is incredibly shatterproof is proving to be incredibly difficult. So, to be honest, training you is my priority at the moment, Felicity. I’m afraid you’ll just have to deal with me.” Nyssa ended with, holding her stick up once again. Felicity sighed in dismay. “Oh. I didn’t mean it like that, of course I want you to train me, I just assumed, you know, that other things would take priority. I mean, I’m not usually anyone’s priority.” Felicity said a little sadly. 

“Well, ever since you came back to this plane, you have made yourself a priority, in all of our lives. Don’t let the Shadow Order win.” Nyssa said. Felicity nodded determinedly. “Good. Now, stick up! Let’s go again.” Nyssa added, holding her stick up to strike Felicity, which she was ready for, defending herself. She was in warrior mode.

* * *

 

Oliver had been training with Sara most of the afternoon, and to say he was distracted would be an understatement. Seeing that memory of Felicity had distracted him terribly, so much so that he had lost his form, and Sara was continuously kicking him to the ground. “Come on, Ollie. Your much better than this.” Sara said with a wild grin, the kind of smile he never thought he would see again. “Let’s call it now. I’m not really in the mood.” Oliver replied, heading over to the bench and grabbing his stuff, tugging his shirt back on. Sara sighed, making herself comfortable on the stone floor of the training room. “It’s Felicity, isn’t it? This whole her being crazily stalking you and being secretly in love with you has got you all wound up inside.” Sara commented. Oliver looked at her sideways, not bothering to deny it. 

“Why don’t you just tell her how you feel? It’s obvious you care about her, more than just friends.” Sara went on with, looking at Oliver’s reaction. He sighed, shaking his head. “It’s not the right time. She’s barely been back on this plane, I don’t want to make things more complicated than they already are.” Oliver said.

“Things might not get that much easier, you know.” Sara replied.

“Okay, here’s the truth. You saw that memory, didn’t you? She loves me, even knowing me better than anyone. How can I ever match that love, when I hardly know her? I’m not ready to yet, but I know I want to be. I do.” Oliver spilled out, his body feeling so exhausted. Sara smiled.

“Well, I doubt she can blame you for that. You take your time, Oliver. But please, don’t wait until it’s too late.”

“I’ll try not to.” 

* * *

It was nearing night-time, but Felicity had one more task to complete, after a heavy day of physical training, this was a relief.

“I just sit quietly. The Shadow Order are connected through electro-magnetic energy. The only way to sense them is to hear the quiet buzz of that energy. It is very quiet, indistinct. But if you listen quietly enough, you can make it out.” Felicity said, directing Nyssa, Sara, Oliver and Diggle who were sitting quietly on the floor, while Felicity paced around the space, setting up the magnets and the technology to mimic the Shadow Order. 

She turned the equipment on, and sat down in front of them, waiting for them to raise their hands when they could sense it. Felicity, being well trained, heard it as soon as it was turned on, on the lowest setting, but the rest of the group were not as well trained, no hands went up. 

Felicity used her tablet to turn up the energy, watching as they strained their eyes, their eyes scrunching shut. Felicity’s eyes stayed on Oliver, whose face was a blank canvas, before she turned it up some more. 

Nyssa’s hand raised tentatively at first before raising fully. She opened her eyes, looking a little smug as she looked around and saw her hand being the only hand in the air. 

Felicity continued to turn the energy up, the next hand to go up was Oliver, then Sara, followed by Diggle. “Good.” Felicity said in approval, the highest setting was only slightly higher than what the Shadow Order used, which wasn’t bad at all. “Not bad for a first go at all, well done guys,” Felicity commented, impressed. 

“Let’s go again. The more we are exposed to the sounds, the better.” Nyssa said, lowering her hand. Felicity nodded in agreement, and they went again.

* * *

 

By the time it was time to go to bed, Felicity was exhausted. The day had challenged her, physically and mentally, and she didn’t think her heart could take being strung like that any further. As long as there was no more weird voodoo magic stuff to contend with anymore, she suspected she would be alright. Her eyes drifted shut, and she fell asleep almost instantly. 

“Felicity!” Her mother was shouting at her. Felicity’s brain was awake, she knew this was more than the average dream. “How are you here?” Felicity asked her mother, confusion settling in.

“I have been trying to forge a connection with you similar to what you have with Oliver, not quite the same, I just wanted to be in your dreams so I could talk to you.”

“Oh mom. I miss you so much, what’s happening over there?” Felicity asked, reaching out to hug her mother, but her hand went straight through. “I’m not really here, Felicity. I’m sorry. I am alright, the Shadow Order have tightened their security since you escaped, they have been cutting off connections everywhere, so I can’t talk for long.”

“We’re preparing for a fight, forging glass weapons to fight them, just like what dad used to kill them.” Felicity explained.

“I’m surprised you remember, you were a lot younger. I was going to tell you that, hoping that it would help you. I’m glad your preparing. A war is coming. The Shadow Order are trying to track down the League Headquarters as we speak.”

“How do you know…”

“There is a man here, Ra’s Al Ghul, he was the demon’s head before the Shadowers took him. He told me of the prophecy. Are you scared?”

“For Oliver? Not really. He is the strongest man I know.” Donna frowned in confusion.

“What do you mean? He’s not- I’ve gotta go, they’ve found me!” Donna hissed, the connection cutting off immediately. Felicity woke up, gasping for air. She pondered her mother’s final message. _He’s not_ , that’s what she said. Did she mean that Oliver was not the one the prophecy spoke of? Whatever it was, she needed to confront Nyssa, ask her about the prophecy. 


	6. Unravelling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise profusely for the delay in this chapter, but here it is! Enjoy!

_You're drippin' like a saturated sunrise_

_You're spilling like an overflowin' sink_

_You're ripped at every edge but you're a masterpiece_

_And now you're tearin' through the pages and the ink_

 

Felicity strolled into Nyssa’s room, about to start asking her about the prophecy when she opened her door to find Nyssa and Sara together, curled up in each other’s arms, like ying and yang. They looked peaceful, more peaceful than she had ever seen them. Felicity decided not to intrude, so she crept out of the room slowly, deciding she would confront Nyssa and Sara in the morning.

On her way back to her room, she bumped into Oliver who was creeping back towards his own room. “Oliver?” Felicity whispered. He turned dead, turning to see Felicity. “Oh, Hi. I didn’t think anyone would be up.” Oliver said, walking back towards Felicity. “Me neither. What brings you out at this hour?” Felicity queried. Oliver shifted nervously, seeming very unsure of himself. “Do you want to come and see?” He asked. Felicity nodded curiously. He led Felicity away from their rooms, deeper into the complex. Felicity followed Oliver quietly as he led her down further corridors, unsure as to where she was being led. “I hope you’re not bringing me out here to murder me.” Felicity lightly joked. Oliver shook his head with a small smile. He eventually stopped in front of a small door and gestured for Felicity to open it, his excitement hard to contain. Intrigued, Felicity pushed the door open, and gasped at what she saw. The biggest canvas she had ever seen, only half of the canvas painted, but what she saw was… stunning. The grass was a green snake, slithering across the bottom half of the page whilst the sky… the red sky covered the top of the canvas, a fiery blaze that made Felicity’s chest hurt. “Oliver. Wow. It’s the Shadow Realm. I mean, it looks exactly the same.” Felicity exclaimed, going over to the canvas to get a closer look. “I see it a lot. In my dreams. But I have just been painting it, not trying to bring it to life. I’ve been saving that for training. I know it was a prison for you, but It’s interesting to paint, with the colours.”

“It was a beautiful prison. The beauty of it all was the reason I managed to stay sane throughout the whole thing, really.” Felicity said. “Not that I would ever go back. This is my home now. I couldn’t ever go back, I have too many bad memories. I just want my mother back.” Felicity said croakily, her body shaking. Oliver reached out, before withdrawing his hand, instead offering his words. “Felicity… We will get your mother back, I promise. The trainers here understand my gift better than I do and they’re helping me to help me control what I draw, meaning I can draw your mother back here. I will get there, I promise, Felicity.” Oliver promised, grasping her small hands in his large ones. Felicity gazed up at Oliver, her emotions swallowing her whole. “Thank you, Oliver. Really. Thank you.” She said, unable to say anymore. He nodded, letting go of her. “I’m gonna go to bed. I’m shattered.” Felicity said weakly, heading towards the door, leaving Oliver standing in front of his canvas, unsure as to Felicity’s reaction to his work.

* * *

“Felicity, I don’t know what to say. I don’t know any more than you do about this.” Nyssa told Felicity who was sat opposite Felicity across the large dining table. “I’ve told you what my mother said. She seems to think that Oliver isn’t the one in the prophecy. I just want to know what it says.” Felicity pleaded. Nyssa sighed, standing up and heading to the box sitting beside her throne. She opened it and took a scroll out, coming back to the table to open it, handing it to Felicity. 

_“The one Queen will destroy the order, not alone_

_For they will have to travel, far from home_

_They will arrive with wings, just before the final phase of the moon,_

_But only with the help of their allies, the protector and the inspirer will they avoid dark perils and doom.”_

Felicity read the prophecy aloud, her voice wobbling over the words. Nyssa glanced at Sara who had walked in while Felicity had been reading the prophecy. “What’s going on?” Sara asked. 

“Felicity thinks the prophecy isn’t about Oliver. Her mother connected to her in a dream and made that clear.” Nyssa explained. Sara gasped, looking at Felicity.

“So I was right? Maybe it isn’t about Oliver, but you, Felicity!” Sara exclaimed. Felicity’s eyes widened in surprise. “Why would you say that?” 

“Well… you’re a woman, so you could be a queen. The reason we didn’t think so was because it’s a capital Q, as in the name Queen. Oliver’s name.”

“It’s probably just deliberately ambiguous.” Nyssa said, looking harassed. 

“This can’t be about me, I can’t even fight, Oliver is the Arrow after all.” Felicity said hastily.

“Well, the only way to find out is to ask your mother the next time your connection works.” Nyssa replied, taking the prophecy from Felicity and folding it up, returning it to the box. “Maybe we shouldn’t read anything into the prophecy. It won’t make a difference, what will happen will happen either way, surely?” Felicity argued. 

“Well that’s the trouble with the future, we don’t really know if we have to navigate through into the future ourselves or if it will happen naturally.” Sara said. “We should get some time… masters, or something, to give us some hints.” Sara added with a sigh. “That would make it easier.”

“Sure, if they were a thing we would be fine.” Felicity said, sighing. Nyssa cleared her throat, her eyes darkening. “We don’t have as much time as I had hoped until the Final Battle between the League and the Shadow Order. I fear that the Final Battle is fast approaching, the battle that will destroy the Shadow Order, or allow them to take over the League completely, and if that happens then we are all doomed.” Nyssa finished with, standing up and leaving the room. Sara just looked at Felicity. “Are you alright? Nyssa likes to be a little dramatic.” Sara asked, offering a small smile. Felicity shook her head. “I’m not, not really. But I will be once the Shadow Order are destroyed.” She said resolutely. Sara nodded, understanding. “Nyssa is going to get Oliver to go on a mission for the league, so hopefully we can train a bit more. I wouldn’t mind training with you for a change. Oliver’s too good, it’s annoying.”

“What kind of mission?” Felicity asked curiously. Sara shrugged.

“I’m not sure. Something to do with the Shadow Order, probably. Anyway, I’ve been called to help with some other league matters for today, so I will see you later.” Sara parted with, leaving Felicity standing in the throne room.

Felicity was going to be stronger. The warrior she deserved to be. It was the only way that she would survive this Final Battle.

* * *

Nyssa knocked on Oliver’s door, hearing a quiet “come in” and entering the room, finding Oliver sitting out on the balcony. Nyssa came to stand in front of the balcony before making her request. “Oliver. I need your help.” Nyssa said. Oliver turned, coming to stand opposite to Nyssa.

“What can I do?” Oliver asked.

“Well, I sent my men to sort out a group of Shadowers trying to take children from China. I haven’t heard from them since and I sent them about two weeks ago now. I want you to take Diggle to find out whether they were taken or not, and report back. This is going to prove to me whether you are capable to defend us all. I am counting on you.” Nyssa said sternly. Oliver nodded resolutely. 

“Alright. When do you want us to leave?”

“As soon as possible. We have glass weapons ready for you and Diggle to take with you, just in case you run into any trouble. We want you to make sure it’s a viable method, really.” Nyssa added. 

“Good. I’m sure we won’t need to use them.” Oliver said.

“I think you might hope you need to, wait until you see what the armoury has made for you.” Nyssa said with a smile. 

“What about Felicity?” Oliver asked, trying to act like it was a casual question.

“She won’t be joining you, she is not ready. Not yet, she will be.”Nyssa replied.

“Fair enough. I’ll head down to the armoury now.”

“Good. Tell Diggle as well when you see him.” Nyssa added. Oliver nodded, heading out towards the armoury. 

Oliver passed Diggle on the way down to the armoury and explained the situation to him, so they headed down to the armoury together. “What do you reckon, then? Are the league members still alive?” Diggle asked Oliver. Oliver shook his head grimly.

“I very much doubt it. But we will have to find out when we get there.” Oliver replied. He pushed the door open to the armoury and headed for the table where the league member was standing, bowing as they came to the table. “Welcome. I have a strong bow for you Oliver, one that is superior to your current bow, custom made with custom made arrows as well. The arrowheads are made of glass that will hopefully penetrate the shadowers, although you will have to tell us if it works, since it has been untested.” He said.

“Diggle, I have a gun for you, your preferred weapon. It shoots very specialised glass bullets. We have worked tirelessly to create these bullets that won’t smash when fired, and these have a metal casing but once penetration occurs the glass is injected immediately in high doses. We have made a fully ammo load of them, and are in the process of making more, of both arrowheads and bullets, but what you see on this table is all we have. Hopefully you won’t need them, I would take normal weapons with you as well.” The league member articulated carefully to Oliver and Diggle who were admiring the handiwork. “Good. Thank you.” Oliver said, taking the equipment as Diggle took his and they headed out. 

“I’m going to go back and grab my bag.” Oliver told Diggle.

“Okay, I’ll meet you in the throne room in 10 minutes.” Diggle replied.

“Good. See you then.” Oliver said, heading back to his room.

* * *

Oliver had just finished packing when he heard a light knock on his door. He shrugged the bad over his shoulder before opening the door, finding Felicity standing there, smiling behind her glasses. “Hi. I heard you were going.” Oliver nodded, coming out of the door and shutting it behind him. “Do you know when you’re coming back? Or what you’re doing?” She asked, keeping up with Oliver as he walked down the corridor towards the throne room. “We’re going to find some league members that went missing.” Oliver said, not elaborating any further. Felicity sighed impatiently.

“I only know you and Diggle. Well, I know Sara. Kind of. I don’t want to be left here on my own.” Felicity said, feeling vulnerable. Oliver stopped, putting his arms over Felicity’s. “Felicity. Don’t worry. We will come back, you don’t need to worry about us.” Oliver said.

“I’m more worried about you. You are the more reckless one.” Felicity said with a false smile. 

“Well then, I will make you a promise.” Oliver declared, his blue eyes shining.

“What promise?” Felicity asked cautiously. 

“I promise I will not do anything reckless or foolish. For you, I will make it back.” Oliver vowed, giving Felicity a mock salute. Felicity smiled. Then, going against not doing reckless and foolish things, she threw herself into Oliver’s arms, to his surprise. He wound his arms around her waist, giving her a small squeeze before letting her go. “Don’t worry, Felicity. I’ll be fine.” Oliver said softly. Felicity nodded silently, letting Oliver leave, hoping she would see him again. Of course she would.


	7. Leaving

_I’ve got no reason to doubt you_

_But certain things hurt and you’re my only virtue_

_And I’m virtually yours_

 

Felicity was deep inside her dream, but it wasn’t a dream, not an ordinary one anyway. For the first time since she returned to the Earth plane, she was reliving Oliver’s day. She woke with horror, her heart racing. She couldn’t quite believe what she had just witnessed.

* * *

 

Oliver and Diggle were dropped off on the outskirts of the city of Beijing just as the final darkness of the night drew in, and they made their way deeper into the city, towards the area where Nyssa had directed them to, where children were going missing. “What do you think we’re gonna find here?” Diggle asked Oliver as they moved through the city towards the location circled on the map Diggle had in his back pocket. “I don’t know, Dig. Honestly, we need to be prepared for anything.” Oliver replied, already on high alert.

They reached the area that Nyssa had directed them to, and just as they came into the small square they found what they were looking for. Piled up in the middle were the bodies of the league members Nyssa had sent, with a message written beneath it;

_This is a warning. We will destroy you all._

Oliver went over and took a look at the bodies, seeing that their eyes were black, empty. “So that’s what they do.” Diggle assumed, his arms folded. Oliver looked around, feeling a pair of eyes watching him. He looked up to see a young pale woman with fiery orange hair and distinctive green eyes looking over the balcony, staring passively at them. As soon as Oliver locked eyes with her, she disappeared. Curious, Oliver headed towards the building she had been in, Diggle following closely behind. Oliver headed up the stairs, knocking on the door that had led to the balcony. The door opened, Oliver and Diggle went in, but it was not an apartment anymore. It was transformed, they were standing in a large open forest, the woman standing in front of them, wearing a simple white toga dress that fell to her feet, an unusual attire. “Welcome. I’ve been expecting you.” She said. Oliver’s hand tightened on his bow, feeling unsure of this new situation. Diggle stepped forward, standing alongside Oliver. “Who are you?” Diggle asked. The girl smiled.

“My name is Pythia. I have been waiting a long time for your arrival, both of you. I can see your nervous. I won’t hurt you. I am a friend to the League, and I have been for many aeons.”

“Ae ons?” Oliver asked. Pythia nodded.

“I am older than I look, Oliver Queen. Older than time itself. Old enough to foresee the creation of the Shadow Realm, and the Shadowers that live inside the realm.” 

“And what are you then?” Diggle asked. Pythia raised her hands, the forests disappearing and being replaced with a rocky site, the sun beating down on them, the light-coloured stone holding memories of the past. “I don’t suppose you recognise this place. Once, long ago, I lived here. I am the Oracle, John Diggle. I can see the past, the present and the future, and I have done since time began. All of the prophecies you have heard have come from me, some centuries ago.” Pythia explained, her eyes filled with deep sadness. 

“Are we in Greece?” Oliver asked aloud, looking towards the stones which seemed to resemble lost buildings, like of Ancient Greece. Pythia nodded. 

“Yes. In Delphi. This was the Sanctuary of Apollo, long ago. Now, everything has changed, this world has changed. Everyone lost their beliefs in the ancient ways, and the ancient ways were lost. But not I. I have clung to this Earth like a new-born baby clings to its mother. The gods allowed me to stay to watch over Earth. I’ve been roaming this plane alone ever since.” Oliver and Diggle looked at each other, shock written on their faces. 

“Wow. That’s a lot to process.” Diggle said slowly. Pythia smiled.

“I understand. Only a few mortals over the years have ever been revealed my secret, and sometimes… my interventions have cost this Earth dearly. I have since learnt not to intervene. But I cannot sit by for this Final Battle, which threatens everyone’s existence, including my own.” Pythia said, her eyes growing even sadder. 

“What can we do?” Oliver asked. 

“The Shadowers are still here, they were waiting for your arrival. I cannot leave until they are destroyed, they’re presence here is... too overwhelming. Once you destroy them, I am free to leave. I will accompany you back to Nanda Parbat, where I will go to the temple there.”

“I don’t think it’s a Greek temple.” Diggle pointed out. 

“All temples are the same, they all believe in a higher power. That is all I need.” Pythia said. 

“Okay. Where are the Shadowers now?” Oliver asked. Pythia shut her eyes for a moment before answering. “They are in the building opposite. I can sense them, as you have been taught to do as well.” Oliver and Diggle nodded. Pythia raised her hands once more and Delphi faded to be replaced with the apartment, which Oliver and Diggle left out of, leaving Pythia alone. She sat on the floor, her clothes shifting to a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt, her red hair tied back. She would need to blend in for later. 

* * *

Oliver and Diggle made their way towards the building, their weapons at the ready. “So you know the plan?” Oliver confirmed with Diggle, who nodded, rolling his eyes slightly.

“Come on Oliver. We’ve been doing this for a while now. We can handle this. Even though it’s slightly different.” Oliver nodded in agreement.

“You’re right. Sorry. Just nervous.” Oliver said before getting ready.

As they had planned, Oliver went in first, finding 5 Shadowers sitting in the middle of the room. Oliver shot an arrow in the head of the closest one, causing it to shatter completely into dust. It was then that the 4 others mobilised, noticing Oliver and getting into fighting mode, Diggle burst in, shooting another one, watching them shatter into pieces. The last two remaining Shadowers stormed forward, Oliver and Diggle getting into position, Oliver launched another arrow at the one closest to him, but it dodged out of the way, Oliver was locked into hand to hand combat, trying to grab an arrow out of his quiver to shove into his chest, but the Shadower was violently assaulting him with all of his might, stronger than any normal human could. Oliver felt a knife go into his side but hardly noticed it as he continued his own assault. Diggle was also being battered, but his gun locked into the Shadower’s chest, dissolving it. The Shadower Oliver was battling was momentarily distracted by the fire of Diggle’s weapon, which Oliver used to his advantage as he pulled a arrow out of his quiver and shoved it into its chest, watching as it dissolved in front of him. Oliver felt his vision go blurry, and collapsed onto the floor, everything fading to black.

* * *

“Oliver. Wake up.” A voice said. Oliver opened his eyes to find Pythia sitting in front of him, glowing brightly. Oliver sat up to find himself back at the Queen mansion, lying in his bed. “How did we get back here?” Oliver asked Pythia, confused.

“We’re not back here. I thought somewhere familiar would be better for you. It seems one of the Shadower’s nicked you with their knife, which had a deadly poison on it. I have put you in a deep sleep. Once we return to Nanda Parbat, the healers there will easily be able to heal you.”

“Will I be alright?” Oliver asked, concerned. 

“You’re a fighter, are you not?” Pythia pointed out. Oliver nodded, sitting up. 

“Don’t think your connection to Felicity has escaped me. I can see it. I can see how the connection works. As you get further away from her, her dreams depicting your day will come back.” Pythia said. Oliver raised his eyebrows in surprise. “What about my dream of her that allowed me to bring her back to this plane?” Oliver asked. Pythia smiled.

“That was me. I sent that dream to you. A seemingly small intervention at the time, I just wanted you to see her, your Felicity. I didn’t expect you to bring her to life. I guess I underestimated your connection.” 

“You sent it? What do you mean, my Felicity?” Oliver asked, his head spinning with questions, unsure of everything. 

“Yes. My powers extend beyond just an oracle, although that is my greatest gift. And surely you know of your true love? It’s another prophecy.” Pythia said.

“What does it say?” Oliver asked.

“ _The greatest love story ever told_

_Is destined to unfold._

_A great artist of extraordinary talents,_

_falling in love with the Smoak,_

_bringing love, life and hope.”_ Pythia recited, her eyes glowing as the words came to life out of her mouth. Oliver closed his eyes, his head lurching.

“So I have no choice, then. I have to be with Felicity.” Oliver said quietly. Pythia chuckled lightly.

“Oliver. You don’t have to do anything. You made the decision to draw Felicity. You and you alone. If you hadn’t, none of this would be happening. By drawing Felicity, you chose her. It is up to you what you do, the future is never fully decided. But why would you scorn Felicity now, when it is so clear that you love her, just so you don’t have to fulfil a prophecy, one I made thousands of years ago I hasten to mention.” Pythia said, her peaceful demeanour ebbing away. 

“So what do I do?” Oliver asked Pythia, so overwhelmed.

“Now? Close your eyes. I have overwhelmed you too much, even when there is much more to discuss. For now, we are taking you home.” Pythia said, letting Oliver close his eyes so that he could await his recovery.

* * *

Felicity got dressed, rushing away from Nanda Parbat, unable to think properly. He had told Pythia that he felt he had no choice but to be with her, despite Pythia stating that she saw his feelings for her. What a whirlwind.

Oliver was on his way back, but after everything she had seen, she didn’t know if she wanted to see him. Everything that had happened over the last view weeks and days had taken over Felicity and she felt like she couldn’t cope. With her coat wrapped around her, she followed the steps up the mountain, finding the temple on the top of the mountain and heading in, sitting in the middle of the room and shutting her eyes, shutting out the world.

Her eyes opened, and sitting in front of her was a beautiful redhead who was smiling at her. She recognised her immediately from Oliver’s dream. “Pythia.” 

“Felicity. I am sorry to see you so sorrowful.” Pythia said. “I have watched over you since your birth. I watched you be taken to the Shadow Realm. If I could have stopped it, I would have. You have grown into a beautiful, strong young woman. I couldn’t be prouder of you. But this is going to be the toughest road for you, and for Oliver. You have been thrown back into this world, dilemma after dilemma to face. It won’t end until the Shadow Order have been defeated. You can choose, Felicity. If you want to walk away, I will help you. But if you stay, I promise you, it will be worth it.” Pythia promised, grasping Felicity’s hand in hers. Felicity felt tears flood her face as she wrestled with the decision in her mind. “Of course I am going to stay. For Oliver, if anything. I love him. We might not be ready to face it yet, but I won’t give up.” Felicity said resolutely. Pythia nodded with a wide smile.

“Of course I am going to stay. For Oliver, if anything. I love him. We might not be ready to face it yet, but I won’t give up.” Felicity said resolutely. Pythia nodded with a wide smile.

“I knew you would make the right decision.”


	8. Hurting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in this chapter, I have been really ill this week. Let me know what you think!

_You come around and the armour falls_

_Pierce the room like a cannonball_

_Now all we know, is don’t let go_

_We are alone just you and me_

_Up in your room and our slates are clean_

_Just twin fire signs, four blue eyes_

 

Oliver was brought in by Diggle in his arms straight to the infirmary, with Pythia following closely behind.  Felicity was waiting for them in the infirmary when they arrived, much to Diggle’s surprise. “Felicity? What are you doing here?” Diggle asked.

“My connection to Oliver... well, it seems to come back the further away he gets. I saw the knife go in… It was really unpleasant.” Felicity said with a shudder.

“Oh Felicity. I'm sorry. At least we don’t have to catch you up on this whole Pythia situation. No offence, Pythia, but I’m not quite sure I could explain.” Diggle said. 

Pythia smiled.  “It’s a lot to take in, I know. Perhaps I will make some diagrams to explain to the rest of the league?” She suggested lightly. As she finished speaking, Nyssa rushed into the infirmary, looking straight to Oliver’s bed where he was lying, his eyes closed. “What happened? Sara saw you guys coming in.” Nyssa said. 

“A Shadower poisoned Oliver. They are all dead now, as were the League members.” Nyssa shut her eyes in sadness. 

“Nyssa, I would like to speak to you.” Pythia said. Nyssa looked up, her eyes narrowing at the young redhead. 

“And who are you, exactly? I don’t allow guests into Nanda Parbat usually.” Nyssa snapped. Pythia just smiled. 

“I am Pythia, oracle of Delphi.” Nyssa looked taken aback, disbelieving. 

“Oh. I see. I didn’t expect you to appear in such a young form.” Nyssa said, looking extremely uncomfortable. 

“It’s alright, I understand completely. I too would be on my guard if a stranger came into my home already knowing everything about me.”

“Everything?” Nyssa asked weakly.

“Everything.” 

“Okay. Come to my study, we can talk there. Let me know if there is any progress here.” Nyssa said to the healers swarming over Oliver, who bowed as Nyssa and Pythia left. Felicity sat by Oliver’s side, refusing to leave. He needed her to be there, so she would stay.

* * *

Nyssa was sat behind her desk, Pythia sat in front of her, and she waved her hand, allowing her to explain. Pythia began.

“You know, of course, that the Shadow Order take children and mothers, fathers and sons from this plane to theirs. But what you do not know, Nyssa, is that all of the men and boys are turned into Shadowers. It is an excruciating and irreversible process, a portion of the men don’t survive it. Once turned, they are under the control of the Shadow King. He created the Shadow Realm, using his powers given to him by Hades, before even my birth.

The Shadowers live forever. Hades’ wife Persephone was taken from him as punishment for creating the Shadow Realm, she lives here on Earth, like myself, although I have been unable to track her down. She has not made herself known, but with the Final Battle approaching, I… I doubt that Persephone can remain anonymous forever.” She finally said.

“So, we have to kill this... Shadow King. We have never heard of him before.” Nyssa said.

“He is well hidden in the Shadow Realm, but I sense he is becoming more careless with the Final Battle approaching. Persephone on our side would be a real asset. She is a goddess, a warrior of the greatest strength. She was rumoured to be among the Amazonians for a while, but I cannot see. It seems she is my blind spot, if you will.”

“So what are we to do? If you couldn’t find her, I doubt we will.” Nyssa said.

“I had an idea. I could plant a picture of her in Oliver’s dreams, get him to draw her to life here. It would bring her from wherever she was to here.” 

“Good idea. If Oliver wakes.”

“He will. I assure you of that. I am sorry to overwhelm you with all of this information. I know the Shadow Realm poses a very complicated threat which I’m sure the League would have rather not have been involved in.” Pythia said.

“Not at all.” Nyssa replied. “It has been our destiny. If we didn’t fight it, who would?” 

Pythia smiled, nodding. “Well said, Nyssa. You have proved to be a strong leader in your father’s place.”

“Thank you, Pythia. Thank you for everything.” Nyssa said gratefully.

“I serve this world because I want to help. I need no thanks for that.”

“Still, you deserve one.”

* * *

Felicity fell asleep while the healers worked on Oliver, and as soon as her eyes shut, they reopened with her mother standing in front of her, looking panicked. “Felicity! Good! I thought I wouldn’t get through to you again. Listen, the prophecy. It’s not Oliver that will defeat the order, It will be you.” Felicity looked at her mother in surprise.

“As if this couldn’t get any more complicated.” Felicity complained. Her mother didn’t smile. 

“You need to tell Nyssa, the final ceremony is going to take place in two days’ time. That is when the conversion will commence, to turn the men into Shadowers. Nyssa’s father will be lost if you don’t get to him first.”

“How?”

“I don’t know, Felicity. All I know is that the Final Battle is fast approaching. I will do everything I can to help, to help you.” Donna affirmed. 

“Mom. I miss you. A lot.” Felicity said, her eyes burning with tears.

“I miss you too Felicity, more than you will ever know. But you get ready, Felicity. If you aren’t ready for this battle, It could destroy us all. I love you.” Donna said, and Felicity woke with a start. Diggle was sat opposite her, looking at her, concerned. “Felicity? What’s the matter?” 

“I need to find Nyssa.” Felicity said. She stood up, ready to leave when she looked at Oliver, the healers still working on him. She sighed, rushing out of the room. 

Felicity explained the situation to Nyssa, who listened patiently, with Pythia sitting across from her, also listening. “It is my duty to save my father. If I could rule with my heart, I would leave him there to die. But my head tells me he is the rightful ruler here. If I did so, the League would turn against me. So how do I get my father from that place?”

“I have a suggestion.” Pythia piped up with.  “Use Oliver. I will plant pictures of your mother, Felicity, and of your father into Oliver’s mind and he can use them to bring them here.” Nyssa nodded in approval. “Then let’s do it, as soon as possible.”

* * *

 

Nyssa, Pythia and Felicity all headed back to the infirmary, pleased to find Oliver awake thanks to the good work of the healers, although Felicity felt a twinge of regret that she hadn’t been there when he woke. “Hi.” He said as they came in.

“Oliver. We have a favour to ask you.” Nyssa said, gesturing for Pythia to explain.

“I have planted images of Ra’s and Donna, Nyssa’s father and Felicity’s mother in your mind. We want you to sleep so they come to fruition and you can draw them. It has become imperative that you do this with recent developments in the Shadow Realm.” Pythia explained. Oliver nodded.

“I’m feeling quite tired, so it probably won’t be long.”

“Can he return to his room?” Nyssa asked the healer, who nodded. Oliver got up, and, with Diggle by his side, headed to his room, smiling at Felicity a little before leaving. 

“Are you sure this will work, Pythia?” Felicity asked her anxiously. Pythia nodded reassuringly. 

“I know that it will.” 

“Good.” Nyssa replied. 

* * *

Oliver woke up quickly after falling asleep, heading straight to the hall where Pythia, Nyssa, Diggle and Felicity were waiting for him, a canvas ready and waiting. He wasted no time and began drawing straight away, sketching the lines of the two figures, his brain concentrating on the lines, putting his heart into it so the drawings would come to life.

Soon, he felt his magic start to work, and slowly two figures appeared in front of him, the shapes became more real the more he worked, until he was done and Ra’s and Donna were standing in front of them. “Mom!” Felicity cried out, running into her mother’s confused arms. She wrapped her arms around her daughter, squealing loudly. “Felicity! Oh my baby, I missed you so much.” She crooned, squeezing her daughter tight. Ra’s looked at Nyssa, a frown on his face. “Finally. I was wondering how close you would cut it. You have been, once again, an utter disappointment to your father. At least now I can banish you for good.” He sneered. Pythia was having none of his ungrateful attitude, however and stepped forward. “Your daughter just saved your life. Do you not have anything better to say?” Ra’s scoffed at what he saw, a small redhead standing up to him. 

“You are not welcome in my court, little girl. Leave before I kill you myself.” Ra’s said. Everyone gasped in horror, but he didn’t notice, for Pythia’s face had darkened dramatically, her form shifted, she became 12 feet taller, her girlish features gone, replaced with a ghoul-like creature, towering above Ra’s, darkness shrouding her form. “I am Pythia, Oracle of Delphi, Enchantress. You dare threaten me? I have been on this earth for longer than you have, Ra’s Al Ghul, even with your paddling pool that you bathe in. You will never kill me, but tell me why I should not smite you right here, right now.” Ra’s scoffed again, unbothered by her presence. 

“The Final Battle is approaching. Do you really think that a bunch of misfits, including girls will defeat the Shadow King? No. And don’t think I don’t know you, Pythia. I know exactly who you really are. You need me.” Ra’s said triumphantly, a gleam in his eye as he looked at Pythia. She however remained unfazed by his words and shook her head with a smile. “Wrong. We don’t.” She said, and with the swipe of her hand, she turned Ra’s body into dust. Felicity and Nyssa surged forward, trying to intervene, but it was too late. Pythia herself collapsed, her body returning to its human form, which Oliver caught in his arms, resting her gently on the ground. “Nyssa, I am so sorry.” Diggle said sadly, coming over to comfort her. Nyssa shook her head. “No. I hated my father, I am glad he is dead. But the League will believe I did this.”

“We will spread the word, no one will think you did this. They will know the truth. They will know of my wrath.” Pythia said, her voice weak. 

“Pythia, Are you alright? What did Ra’s mean, he knew exactly who you were?” Felicity asked, kneeling beside her, next to Oliver. 

“I have no idea, and I am not alright.” She replied, her voice small and her body hunched. “I will be at the temple. Please do not disturb me.”She added, and she was gone. Donna came over and put her arms around Felicity tightly, her eyes curiously going over to Oliver. “Thank you, Oliver. I never thought I would be back here, and you’ve made that possible.” Oliver smiled, embarrassed.

“Well. Pythia helped.” He said awkwardly. Donna frowned, but didn’t question Oliver.

“I see. Still, thank you.” Donna said, getting up to help Felicity up. Nyssa also stood, her face passive. “Let me show you to your room, Donna. We had it made for you, with Felicity’s help of course.” Nyssa said. “Go on, I’ll see you in a minute.” Felicity said after her mother looked at her. 

“Alright. Don’t be too long, we have a lot of catching up to do.” Donna said sternly, with a little wink. “I’m going to take a shower. I’ll catch up with you guys later.” Diggle said, waving at Felicity who waved back with a smile.

Felicity helped Oliver up, watching as he winced slightly. “How are you? I saw what happened.” Felicity said, her concern etched across her face. Oliver shrugged, his eyes drifting away from Felicity. “I’ve had worse. Pythia was able to put me in a sleep that helped me to recover quicker. I owe her a lot.”

“Have… have you thought about the prophecy Pythia told you?” Felicity asked uncertainly. Oliver paused, suddenly remembering that Felicity had seen everything that had happened in his absence. “I… I just want my fate to be mine. I don’t want a prophecy to… to force me into something I am not ready for.” Oliver said, his eyes dark, not giving anything away. Felicity’s hands were tangled in knots, as was her stomach as she listened to Oliver’s words. “I understand. But, Oliver, just like Pythia said, you made a choice to bring me here. Would you take it back, knowing what you know now?” Felicity asked nervously, looking up into Oliver’s eyes, but Oliver couldn’t look her in the eye. “I… I don’t know, Felicity. Truly I don’t.” Oliver said sadly. Felicity stiffened. 

“I see. Well, I need to get some air. I’ll see you later.” She said, walking out and trying to suppress her tears.


	9. Changing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The delay on this update was deliberate, just to catch up with how late my last update was, hopefully next week I will be back on track! :)

_Sometimes you gotta bleed to know_

_That you’re alive and have a soul_

_But it takes someone to come around_

_To show you how_

 

Donna sighed sympathetically as Felicity explained what Oliver had said to her just a few moments ago. “Oh, Felicity. I wouldn’t worry. He’s probably just pushing you away because he’s scared. I would be, it’s a lot to take in. He doesn’t want to get your hopes up, he wants to love you, fully and wholly, when he is ready. Give it time.”

“What if he just doesn’t love me? Maybe he won’t choose me at all.” Felicity stressed, her hands reaching out to grasp her mother’s outstretched hands. 

“That is a load of horse dung. He is in love with you, I can see it. I don’t think you should worry. This Final Battle needs to be your priority now.”

“I was going to ask you about that. How do you know that the prophecy is talking about me?” Felicity asked. 

“Because I found another part of a different prophecy that referred to Oliver as an inspirer. That would make you the queen in the prophecy.” Donna explained.

“How? What did it say?” Felicity asked. Donna hesitated.

“I can’t remember the exact wording, but trust me, alright?”

“Of course, I trust you, more than myself.” Felicity said. Donna leaned forward and kissed Felicity on the forehead. 

“Being in the Shadow Realm… It changed us. I don’t know who we would have been if we hadn’t of been taken there, so long ago.” Donna said, her face sad. Felicity looked at her mom. Her hair was at her shoulders, a natural shade of blonde, jagged, her face pale and bare. Her mother used to paint her face beautifully, but not anymore. She had changed since then.

“I don’t know. I just know who I am now.” Felicity replied, lying back on her mother’s bed to stare at the ceiling. “I suppose. I know that once this Final Battle is over, I’m going to Paris or something. I want to get away for a while.”

“That’s a good idea, mom. I like it.” Felicity said, her eyes shutting of their own accord. Donna hummed quietly, stroking Felicity’s hair, just happy to finally be spending time with her daughter.

* * *

Oliver didn’t need to go to the temple to ask for Pythia. She appeared to him as soon as he said her name, somewhat hesitantly. She stood in front of him, nothing but sorrow on her face. “Oliver. I am sorry, but I cannot help you. I have planted an image of the goddess Persephone who was banished here because of Hades’ efforts in creating the Shadow Realm. You need to draw her, she can help. I have crossed a line today. Killing a mortal… Even one as despicable as Ra’s. I have never been that angry.” Pythia said, scrunching her eyes together in apparent pain.

“But we need you. Your prophecy’s….”

“Sometimes knowing too much is more of a curse than a gift. That is why I must leave. Never fear, I will always be watching, Oliver. I have been involved in this affair for a long time, I will never completely abandon you. But please, don’t push the people you love away. Felicity… she may have to make the ultimate sacrifice, and she will need you to be strong enough to do it. Let yourself be happy, Oliver.” Pythia ended with before disappearing once again. 

Oliver sighed, sitting down on the floor, unwilling to move. He knew that he loved Felicity, there was no use in denying his feelings for her anymore. He would do something about it. Soon.

Diggle came in while he was sitting on the floor, frowning. “Oliver. What are you doing?” Oliver stood up somewhat hastily.

“Nothing.” He replied. He looked over, a canvas at the ready and picked up his brush. 

“I’m going to draw Persephone, she can help us.” Oliver said while he drew the lines on paper, creating her. Diggle stared at the paper, watching as Oliver drew and drew, eventually a body took form in front of him.

Curled on the floor in front of them was the most beautiful woman Diggle had ever seen. Her dark naked body was curled in a ball, her long ivy hair stretching across her back. She sat up, desperately trying to conceal her body from their eyes which Diggle noticed, he shrugged his shirt off and went over to hand it to her, his hand visibly shaking. She took it, putting it on as Diggle and Oliver looked away. “Thank you.” She said, her voice smooth and reassuring. 

“You’re welcome.” Diggle replied. She stood up, her legs long and slender, but her eyes were what caught Diggle’s attention. They were amber, flecked with gold, the kind of eyes you could easily look into all day. “I suspected I would get dragged into this fight somehow. I thought you might ask politely.” Persephone’s eyes drifted over to Diggle, watching him closely.

“We need your help to defeat the Shadow King. Will you help us?” Oliver asked. Persephone contemplated Oliver carefully before looking back at Diggle. 

“I will if you ask me.” She said. Diggle looked at her in surprise. 

“Will you help us?” He asked. She nodded with a smile. 

“I will.” She said. She waved her hand and a silky, golden dress appeared on her body, clinging to her hips before falling to her feet. She truly looked like a goddess. 

“I am going to go and visit an old friend. I need some answers first. But I will return, and when I do I will fight with you against the evil that plagues this world. This I vow.” She said solemnly before vanishing. 

“Why do they always do that?” Oliver muttered under his breath, not noticing the awed look on Diggle’s face. 

* * *

Felicity deflected another hit from Sara who was battling her with bamboo sticks, her strength increasing with every hit, but the sweat pouring out of her body was also increasing.

“Well, At least those two pounds I’ve been trying to get rid of will be gone. I’m pretty sure I’m sweating them out.” Felicity said with a wide grin. Sara chuckled.

“You’re doing really well. I’m impressed, you’ve come a long way since you first came here.”

“It seems like a lifetime ago now.” Felicity said with a sigh.

“What does your mother think of all of this?” Sara asked curiously. 

“I think she wishes she was in Paris. She’s been in her bath for the last hour. I don’t blame her, she went through a lot in the Shadow Realm.” Felicity said sadly. 

“I bet. What does she think of you and Oliver?” Sara questioned. Felicity furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. 

“What do you mean? There is no me and Oliver.”

“Oh come on Felicity. I think you would have to be blind not to see the tension between you two. Even then you could probably sense it.” Sara said with a grin. Felicity sighed. 

“I’m sick of waiting for him to come to his senses.” Felicity finally said.

“He’s stubborn. But he is worth the wait.” Sara promised. 

“What do you mean? Are you talking about… his dick? Does he have a magic penis or something? Not that size matters, I am completely fine with whatever really. Not that I am experienced at all. There is no one to do in the Shadow Realm, so I guess it wouldn’t really make a difference.” Felicity babbled on, her blush rising. Sara just laughed. 

“I don’t really want to say. Especially since I prefer women anyway.” Felicity sighed.

“Sometimes I think it would be easier if I did.” Felicity said. Sara smiled.

“Girls are better. But you and Oliver will work out. I can see that as clear as day, and I don’t need a prophecy for it, either.”

“I hope so.” Felicity replied, holding her bamboo shoot up again so they could continue training.

* * *

 

“Pythia.” Persephone greeted her old friend, who turned from her meditating in the temple to see her, her expression passive.

“Persephone. It has been a long time.”

“Far too long.” Persephone agreed, her shoulders shifting back as if perhaps she was not as happy to see her as Pythia was.

“I wondered how long it would be before you were summoned. Where have you been?” Pythia asked lightly. Persephone shrugged. 

“Here, there. I’ve been living in England recently, before that it was South Africa for a number of years, before that it was Russia.”

“The last time we were together was Malta. We created quite a stir.” Pythia said with a smile.

“I seem to remember that we broke every bed we stayed in.” Persephone recalled. 

“Well, it was easy there. We didn’t have to pretend. We could be lovers without fear, or judgement. Not like in Ireland.” Persephone shivered. 

“Well, I’m sure there was a race issue there too. Times have changed. It’s slow, but we have to hope for a better world.” Persephone said.

“When you have lived as long as we have, all you can do is hope. We both agreed to stay out of this war. But here we both are, together again.” Pythia said, moving closer to Persephone, like a panther stalking its prey. “I’m here because you summoned me. Don’t think I don’t know your hand in this.” Persephone argued.

“You seem to like my hand in other places.”Pythia reminded her.

“Maybe I did, once. But as you say, we have lived for a long time. I am flexible with who I love, bisexual as the mortals today call it, I always have been. You, Pythia, cling to the past. I do not want to fall back into bad habits with you. Because you were a terrible habit.” 

Pythia’s eyes narrowed. “I know your motives. I have seen you and John, together, in the future. Don’t think it will last. We are immortal. He is a fickle human, he can never comprehend the love I have for you, the love we share.” Pythia said softly, her fingers gliding across Persephone’s neck, sliding down to were fabric met skin, her hand moving over her breast, squeezing it, Pythia’s pale hand contrasting against her dark and supple skin, causing Persephone to groan, the touch creating goosebumps on her skin. “Only my touch can make you do that, Persephone.” She whispered before removing her hand completely. Persephone pursed her lips together, moving away from Pythia. “You are dangerous. If you ever touch me again, I will kill you. You are a servant here. I am a goddess. Never forget that.” Persephone said, disappearing, leaving Pythia alone in the temple. Pythia’s hands clenched into fists as she left, anger seeping into her bones.

* * *

Oliver was sitting on his balcony, thinking about Felicity, not for the first time and certainly not for the last.

He was fed up sitting around, thinking about her when he wanted to love her, wanted to tell her he loved her.

He heard a knock on the door, which he opened, surprised to find Felicity there. “Look, I need to talk to you. Hear me out.” Felicity said with her hands up. Oliver nodded, letting her into his room. She stood in front of his bed, turning to look at Oliver. “Listen, Oliver. I know what you said earlier. You don’t want to be with me. You’ve made that very clear from the beginning. But I’m not ready to give up on us, not yet. So, I am going to give you a final chance. If you decide to push me away again, you’re going to do so forever. I am not going to wait around for you. I’ve waited long enough to be here. So you need to tell me, because I love you, right now. But I can’t do this anymore.” Felicity said, her eyes expectant of rejection which made Oliver weak at the knees. 

It was now or never, so he took a deep breath and began to speak. 

“I’m done pushing you away, I am fed up doing it. I can’t anymore. I love you and I want to be with you. Fuck everything else.” Oliver declared. Felicity’s breath hitched, she stood up slowly and moved towards him, looking up at him. “You love me?” She whispered hopefully, her eyes wide behind her glasses. 

“I do. Truly I do.” Oliver replied, his hands going to either side of Felicity’s face. Felicity felt tears of happiness slide down her face, her heart racing madly. Oliver smiled, slowly leaning down, pressing his lips gently against Felicity’s tilting her head slightly so their lips meshed together, their breaths mingling together as one, as they were meant to. Eventually, Oliver came up for air reluctantly, Felicity wound her hands around Oliver’s neck. “Wow.” Felicity said breathlessly. 

“Was it worth the wait?” Oliver asked with a nervous smile. Felicity placed her head against Oliver’s chest, listening to his heartbeat, a steady and familiar sound.

“Yes. You will always be worth it.” 


	10. Loving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lateness in this update! This chapter is deliberately shorter, as I wanted to focus on Felicity and Oliver.

_I want you,_

_I’ll colour me blue,_

_Anything it takes to make you stay_

_Only seeing myself_

_When I’m looking up at you_

 

Oliver took Felicity into his arms again, moulding her body against her skin as he ramped up the tension between them, letting her tug off his shirt as he took off her glasses, fearing they could get broken in the moment. Oliver tugged his pants off, trying not to let go of Felicity whilst doing it, leaving him in his boxers. Felicity ran her hands over his abs, marvelling at the touch, the touch she had yearned for ever since she laid eyes on him in the flesh. Oliver pulled Felicity’s dress over her, finding her in the prettiest lavender coloured lace bra and pantie set which Felicity was so thankful for choosing that morning over the ratty green ones she had debated wearing that morning. Oliver planted kisses all over her body, taking her to the bed, a clumsy move showing their desperation, their yearning to be with each other, desire swirling around them. Oliver’s hands went to tug Felicity’s bra off when he froze, realising he was missing something. Felicity realised what he was thinking of straight away.

“It’s okay. Nyssa actually gave me the League version of the pill when we got here. I’ve been taking it ever since. Mainly for other things, you know, but let’s not talk about that right now.” Felicity said, feeling a babble coming on. Oliver just smiled, pulling her into his arms. “You’re right. Let’s not talk right now.” He said, removing her bra and enjoying her feet wrapped around his lower waist sliding his boxers down as he moved to her underwear expertly. “I can’t believe this is happening.” Felicity whispered, her joy overwhelming her desire. 

“I love you, Felicity.” Oliver simply replied, planting more ferocious kisses over Felicity, causing her to groan incessantly. 

“This is your first time, isn’t it?” Oliver asked softly. Felicity nodded shyly. 

“I’ll make it special then.” Oliver replied gently, squeezing her with the lightest of touches. 

“You better.” Felicity said, groaning as Oliver’s lips returned to her body, “Oliver, please.” she begged, her naked body draped over his, his hands roaming her body eagerly.

“I have waited a long time to get my hands on your body, I am not going to rush this.” Oliver growled in her ear, sending a pleasurable shiver down her back. His lips moved to her neck, pressing wet, sloppy kisses against her skin, shocks of pleasure riveting through Felicity’s body. His cock was hard against her stomach, just aching for entrance, but Oliver was true to his word, savouring the moment as his hands moved over her breasts, cupping them and squeezing them in his hands, Felicity’s hips bucking at the sensations of his touch, making her groan loudly. 

Felicity arms were grasping at Oliver’s biceps tightly, using them for support as he moved his hands lower, across her stomach until they landed on her hipbones, which he used to flip her over so she was on her back, gazing up at him with nothing but lust and love in her eyes. His hands moved down her thighs, stroking the inside of her thighs before moving up them again, his lips on her shoulder. His fingers neared her entrance, teasing her on the outside before they finally delved in, making Felicity gasp in pleasure, the new experience driving her crazy. Oliver was gentle at first, not diving in too deep but then he quickened his pace, going in deeper inside of Felicity, pleasuring her like he had dreamed of doing for so long, ignoring his own aching desires as he focused on bringing pleasure to her. He pumped his fingers harder and harder until she screamed in delight, her body exploding with pleasure. Oliver withdrew his fingers, putting them straight into his mouth, tasting her. 

“You taste amazing.” He murmured, the words causing Felicity to feel even more wet. Felicity moved her hands lower with the intention to pay back the favour when Oliver shook his head, moving her hand away. Felicity raised her eyebrows in confusion. “That was for you. We have all of the time in the world to do other things. I just want to make love with you now. We deserve it.” Oliver said, his eyes promising. Felicity nodded, driven speechless by his words. Oliver lined himself up to her entrance, ready to go in but he looked up into Felicity’s eyes, which softened at his gaze. “I love you.” He said. Felicity giggled. “Are you telling me before so you have an excuse after?” She teased. Oliver grinned. “I don’t need an excuse. It’s so you can remember that when you can’t walk for days after this.” He murmured, his voice silky soft, his eyes filled with desire. Felicity smiled sweetly. 

“Prove it.” She whispered back. Oliver didn’t need any more instruction as he plunged deep inside of Felicity, making her gasp at the new sensation, his size not being a problem as she stretched inside, allowing him to extend into her, her arms grasping at Oliver’s as he hit home. “Oh, god, Oliver.” Felicity cried out, not expecting to feel so good, so loved as she did with Oliver’s arms wrapped around her, holding her tightly as he slowly slid back out, not leaving completely as he thrust gently into her again, repeating the action until Felicity could feel her body building up again, the pleasure overwhelming her and eventually giving way, her mind almost blacking out as she exploded, Oliver following closely behind, their bodies and moans intertwining together. Carefully, Oliver took himself off of Felicity, panting. Felicity stared at him in wonder. “Is it always like that?” She asked curiously, her breathing and her pleasure heavy. Oliver shook his head, equally as awed. “It’s never like that. Not for me, anyway. What about you? Did you like it?” Oliver asked, looking at Felicity in worry. “I loved it. I love you.” Felicity said, moving her lips over Oliver’s gently, her leg hooking over Oliver’s, but he moved it back with a smile. “You’re new to this, but you need to heal first, you little sex animal. I don’t want to hurt you any more than I might have already.”

“But I feel fine.” Felicity insisted. 

“You might not be saying that in the morning.” Oliver said. 

“Sleep here. Lie with me.” Oliver added. Felicity snuggled into his arms, and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

 

Felicity woke up in Oliver’s arms, which were wrapped loosely around her lower waist, feeling more at home in his arms than she ever had. She felt a blush rise on her face as she thought about what her and Oliver had done last night, and she felt his cock, hard against her back, pressing into her deliciously. She couldn’t help herself but to grind against him, to feel him against her. She heard him groan, his voice husky from sleep and he tightened his grip around her waist. “Morning.” He whispered in her ear, his mouth curving against her skin into a smile. “Good morning.” Felicity replied, turning her head to plant a kiss on Oliver’s shoulder. “I am so happy.” Felicity said softly. “Me too, Felicity. Sometimes I think my life before I met you was a dream, and now I’m finally awake.” Oliver said with wonder.

“Well, your life was my dream, technically.” Felicity pointed out. Oliver smiled. 

“How do you feel?” Oliver asked Felicity tentatively. Felicity shifted, feeling sore.

“A little sore, but nothing I can’t handle.” Felicity replied. 

“Good. Think you could handle some more training?” Oliver asked.

“I hope so.” Felicity said, moving away from Oliver to get up and get dressed. “Come on, lazybones. Let’s go.” She said, tossing Oliver’s discarded shirt playfully towards him, which he took. 

“Alright. I love you, Felicity.” He said, not tiring of saying it. Felicity grinned back.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was soooo nervous in writing this chapter, I hope I did our OTP justice! I am pants at writing scenes like these :/


	11. Changing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The other day was the 2nd year anniversary of posting my first ever fanfiction! Crazy how time flies! Anyway, here's the latest chapter of this one, a much better story than the first fic I posted haha :)

_He says, "Oh, baby girl, you know we're gonna be legends_

_I'm a king and you're a queen and we will stumble through heaven_

_If there's a light at the end, it's just the sun in your eyes_

_I know you wanna go to heaven, but you're human tonight"_

 

Felicity’s first port of call after leaving Oliver’s room was to rush to her mother’s room. She knocked on the door impatiently, tapping her bare feet against the cold wooden floor when her mother called her in. Felicity rushed in, her silk dressing gown getting caught in the door which she yanked out before shutting the door.

Donna stared at Felicity as she made her way over to the bed, brushing her hair out of her face nervously. “Felicity? What’s the matter?” Donna asked her, concern written over her face. Felicity took a deep breath before launching into her story. Everything came out, everything she hadn’t already told her mother, about her feelings for Oliver, how they had only grown since she had left the Shadow Realm, how they had fought back and forth between their feelings, between doing the right thing and what their hearts wanted, and how they had finally come to the decision to put everything aside, and just do what they wanted. “Which, in our case, was, well, doing each other. I mean… Oh. No, that is what I meant. I’m so used to making unintentional innuendos that when they are on purpose I surprise myself.” Felicity said with a sheepish grin. Donna chuckled. 

“If you don’t mind me saying, Fel, you look so much better. Healthier, stronger, wiser, even. I am so happy for you and Oliver. You deserve happiness. Especially with the Final Battle looming.”

“Everyone is saying that. But when is this Final Battle? Cause I’m really bored of waiting around for it, if I’m being honest.” Felicity said in a huff. Donna smiled.

“I wouldn’t wish it here. You need all the practice you can get if you have any hopes of defeating this Shadow King.” 

“Ah, yes. The mysterious king we have never seen. He reminds me of the Night King.” Felicity muttered. Donna furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. “Who is the Night King? Another enemy?” Donna asked. Felicity shook her head with a small smile. 

“I’ve been catching up on the pop culture here. Oliver gave me a tablet and phone when I got here and I’ve been watching a TV show called Game of Thrones. It is incredible. But all of this reminds me of that.”

“I wish it was a TV show.” Donna replied sadly.

“It would make an exciting one.” Felicity agreed.

“Maybe I should catch up on TV. I was just watching the start of this TV show Friends when we were taken. I wonder if it ever made the big time…”

* * *

Persephone was lost in Nanda Parbat. The only time she felt whole was when John Diggle was in the room. She couldn’t put her finger on it, but he put butterflies in her stomach, he made her heart feel less broken. She had wandered the Earth alone for so long, and despite Pythia’s declarations, she had never felt love like this, not after such a short time. She knew the Final Battle was looming, and she wanted to help in any way that she could. She imagined her body writhing underneath John’s, her legs wrapped around his, passion enveloping them in a desire fuelled passion.

“Persephone?” A tentative voice broke through her lust filled thoughts. She looked up to find a small blonde woman with glasses standing in front of her, her eyes wide as she took her in. “Yes. Who are you?” Persephone asked curiously. 

“I’m just Felicity. I was wondering if you have a glass weapon for fighting with? John is in the armory today and wondered if he should make a weapon for you.”

“John asked?” Persephone asked. Felicity nodded, a small smile forming on her lips. 

“Not that it’s any of my business at all, but the way he spoke about you… Well, I am pretty sure he likes you.” Felicity pointed out cautiously. Persephone chuckled lightly.

“I don’t know about that. If he does, he’s wasting his time. I am immortal, destined to walk the Earth alone. It is probably better that I avoid relationships.”

“Seems like a pretty lonely way to live.” Felicity commented, looking at Persephone with sadness. She shrugged. 

“I have had… weaknesses. I am only… Well, I’m not human, but you understand the point. I am a woman. I don’t always want to be lonely.” 

“Well, I can vouch for Diggle. He would certainly be worth your time.” Felicity said. Persephone raised her eyebrows. 

“Have you experienced him for yourself?” she queried. Felicity felt her face burn red, her eyebrows shooting up in shock. 

“No, no no no no. No. I have never… Diggle is a good friend. That is male. But I don’t really see him like that. I mean, I don’t see him like that at all. Ever.” Felicity babbled.

“I see.” Persephone replied coolly. 

“I’m dating his friend, Oliver. Well, I don’t know if we’re dating, we haven’t really defined it yet… But we love each other, so I guess that could mean we’re dating. I don’t really know, since he’s the first guy I’ve ever… liked.” Felicity said hastily, her face flushing as she yearned for the words to stop pouring out of her mouth. “Right. Well, I don’t really know what to say. You talk an awful lot.” Persephone finally said, her lips curling into a smile. Felicity smiled back. “I do, I am so sorry for that.”

“It’s quite alright.” Persephone replied. Just as she finished speaking, Oliver came in, smiling at Felicity, a lovesick look in his eyes that made Persephone look away, feeling slightly uncomfortable. “Hey. I was going to go and train. I wondered if you wanted to train with me?” he asked. 

“Sure.” Felicity replied, smiling back.

“Great. Diggle is going to meet us there.” Oliver said. Persephone looked up at Diggle’s name.

“Not that I need training, but I will join. For curiosity’s sake.” She said, not blinking once. Felicity smiled warmly. 

“You would be welcome, maybe you can teach us a thing or two.” She said.

“Perhaps.” Persephone replied with an allowed smile.

* * *

 

Felicity held her sword up, the first time she had held it, steading it in her hand. The glass blade was cold, reflecting warm tones off the room, contrasting against the silver of the blade. It was weighted perfectly, not too heavy, but heavy enough that she could feel it slice like butter into a Shadower. Donna was watching from the side of the room, watching Felicity with awe at who her daughter had become, observing the woman she saw in front of her. “What do you think?” Sara asked Felicity.

“I like it. It’s perfect, really. I can’t wait to use it.” Felicity said with a smile, turning to jibe Oliver with it who smiled in amusement. 

“I hope you don’t do that to the Shadow King. He might roll over laughing when he realises you fight like that.” Oliver teased. Felicity stuck her tongue out, swatting Oliver with her other arm, making Oliver laugh even harder. Diggle looked on with interest, pleased with the development in their relationship, whilst Persephone was looking at him, unable to look away, something Donna was watching with interest. 

The whole training room was alight with tension, bouncing off each other like visible sparks. The most obvious was between Felicity and Oliver, who were very obviously enjoying their newfound relationship, in comparison to Sara and Nyssa, who were combating each other, knowing where to move and when, showing their understanding of each other at a much more intimate level. The most curious one was the bond between Persephone and Diggle. 

They both seemed unaware of the tension as they spoke to each other, exchanging pleasantries that were too far for Donna to hear, but she could see the yearning in their eyes. Donna focused her attention back to Oliver and Felicity, who were fighting with their swords, making Donna’s heart leap to her throat. “Don’t hurt my daughter, Oliver.” Donna called out with a stern smile. 

Oliver smiled slightly back, not diverting his attention from Felicity’s onslaught which he defended with ease. 

“Hey, can you let me have just one free hit? I want to feel better about myself because you are making me feel incredibly inadequate.” Felicity complained loudly. Oliver laughed. 

“This is the only way I can train you properly. Letting you win isn’t really part of the program.” 

“Maybe Sara will let me win instead, then.” Felicity huffed, turning to go to get Sara’s help when Oliver put his hand around her arm, pulling her flush to his chest. “I don’t want you to leave my side.” He said softly, his eyes trusting and warm. Felicity sighed, standing on her tiptoes and pressing her lips lightly onto Oliver’s, liking the moan she heard build up in his chest as she pulled away. “Later. Let’s get back to helping me actually become a decent enough fighter. I am starting to think this final battle is going to be very different from what I had imagined.” Felicity said, holding her sword up again, ready to continue with her training. 

* * *

Felicity finished her training early and headed off with Donna to grab some food with Sara and Nyssa, the atmosphere friendly, almost as if they were girls going out on the town, forgetting that the Final Battle was looming. Persephone was extended an invite, but she declined, heading away from the training room on her own, Diggle glancing after her but deciding to stay put. He instead turned to Oliver with a wide smile. “So. What’s happened with you and Felicity, then?” He asked Oliver who was wiping his forehead of sweat, looking at Diggle in surprise. “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised you know.”

“Oliver. She kissed you right in front of all of us. I think that was a very big indication.” Diggle said with a small chuckle. Oliver flushed, embarrassed. “Look, Oliver. I am happy for you two. It’s nice that you’ve got over the issues that were holding you back before.”

“I just realised… Well, time is short. I don't want to waste a second of it, thinking about what I could have done differently.” Oliver said, his shoulder’s hunched, as if he felt guilty.

“Good for you. Why do you not look happier about it, then?” Diggle asked curiously. 

“I’m just… nervous. I worry that I’m not good enough for her. I know that she knows me better than anyone, but I still worry. All of the things i’ve done…”

“Would put a normal person off, for sure. But as you have just said, Felicity knows that side of you, and loves you anyway. Which from my point of view is a miracle. I wouldn’t worry about that.” 

“You’re right. I suppose I just worry more about how on Earth Felicity is going to defeat the Shadow King.” Oliver said worriedly. 

“I’ve been concerned about that as well. We just need to train her harder, maybe try some different techniques too. We need her to be ready when the time comes.” Diggle said.

“I know. I’m getting a bit impatient now, though. It feels like this battle has been approaching for ages.” Oliver complained lightly.

“True. But we need all the time we can get.” Diggle reminded Oliver. 

“I won’t, trust me. Let’s go again.” Oliver said, holding his sword up, mirroring Diggle’s action. 

“I’m gonna beat you this time, Queen. I’ve been going easy on you all this time.” Diggle said with a grin. Oliver laughed.

“I’m ready.”

 

* * *

 

Oliver finally headed back to his room that evening, drenched in sweat, a smile on his face. He had enjoyed a hard day of training, and being with Felicity… she made him happy, which he didn’t think was possible. He opened the door to his room and found Felicity in his bed, sitting in a silk robe that skimmed her body deliciously. “Felicity.” Oliver said, saying her name for the sake of saying it more than anything. 

“Oliver.” Felicity replied, her voice like a purr. Oliver dumped his stuff down, tugged off his shirt and shoes and laid on the bed next to Felicity, stroking her hair. “Hi.” He said.

“Hi.” She replied, smiling. Oliver shimmied his jeans off and pulled the covers up, tugging Felicity into his arms, just holding her.

“Is this all we’re gonna do?” Felicity teased. Oliver smiled, pressing his lips against her forehead. 

“Okay, you little sex monkey. What would you like to do?” Oliver asked. Felicity looked into his eyes and just shook her head. 

“I just want to do this. Forever.”


	12. Preparing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY. I did say on tumblr I might be late posting, so here it is, without any further delay! (my tumblr is bxdwolflupin, as is my twitter!) Enjoy!

_Cause even underneath the waves_

_I’ll be holding on to you_

_And even if you slip away_

_I’ll be there to fall into the dark_

_To chase your heart_

_No distance could ever tear us apart_

_There’s nothing that I wouldn’t do_

_I’ll find my way back to you_

 

Felicity could easily get used to waking up in Oliver’s arms. 

His strong, muscular arms, fitted around her like they were made to hold her, skimming her body. Maybe they were meant to hold her. Whatever the reason, Felicity was grateful and she had no immediate desire to move, or to worry about anything that might come their way. 

Felicity knew she should get up and do some more training, but she didn’t want to. “Good.” Oliver mumbled croakily to Felicity against her neck. Felicity started. 

“Sorry, did I say that out loud?” 

“Yep.” Oliver replied with a grin.

“Sorry. We should get up though.” Felicity replied, the grumpiness in her words hard to suppress.

“No, let’s stay here. Just a little longer.” Oliver replied, shifting so Felicity was closer to his chest, a feat Felicity didn’t think was possible. Felicity sighed, tangling her legs in Oliver’s, tan against pale, Felicity only clad in black panties matching Oliver’s black boxers. 

His hands roamed her body slowly, enjoying the feel of her skin, soft and supple, goosebumps rising when his hands left that part of the skin. “Oliver.” Felicity gasped, her desire for Oliver only rising as his hands moved, skimming over her rips before resting over her breasts, squeezing them, eliciting a groan from Felicity, who guided his fingers down, past her navel, guiding them so he could put his fingers inside her, which he did with little hesitation, his fingers easing into Felicity before easing out, his pace quickening along with the pace of Felicity’s breath, Oliver’s breath fanning her shoulder. 

Felicity felt her stomach coil, her desire escalating as Oliver drove the pace faster, his fingers curling as he got deeper and deeper, until Felicity finally exploded. Oliver withdrew his fingers slowly, putting his fingers into his mouth, just as he had not so long ago. Felicity was more than eager to repay the favour, mischievously turning in Oliver’s arms, sliding herself down Oliver’s body to his rock hard cock, wrapping her lips firmly around it. She was unsure what to do, so she let her desires take control, her tongue guiding Oliver down to the back of her throat before moving back up again, Oliver’s hands were gripped firmly in her hair, making groaning noises meant just for her, only for her, it was just those two, together. “Oh fuck Felicity,” Oliver cursed, imploding inside Felicity’s mouth, which she swallowed, much to Oliver’s surprise, only spinning his arousal. “God, I fucking love you.” Oliver said. Felicity smiled lazily, coming back up to Oliver and lying on his chest, her ache gone, both their needs satisfied, for now.

* * *

 

Persephone was sat out in the snow, clad in only a milk coloured silk robe that was hanging loosely from her slender frame. She was fortunate that she didn’t feel the cold. She didn't think she could feel anything, for anyone. But then she met John.

She had been lying in her bathtub, in her flat in Kensington, London, when she had been dragged to Nanda Parbat. Hence her lack of attire once Oliver had brought her here. She had been enjoying living in London, she had been in the best clubs most nights, leaving with a different man or woman most nights, not caring about who was there the next morning. Her flat was covered in marble and other fine materials, highlighting her excessive wealth she had invested in property over the country. But being in Nanda Parbat was a whole new experience. Even with Pythia’s words, telling her of the future she was destined to have with John, she couldn’t believe it was real. 

Footsteps crunching behind her alerted her to the presence of someone else, she looked over, tightening her robe over her chest to find John coming over, looking at her curiously. “Do you have a death wish or do you just not get cold?” He asked her. Persephone laughed, a shrill pleasant sound she wasn’t used to hearing, much to her own surprise. “I don’t feel much to be honest. I guess that’s what happens when you’ve been on your own for so long.”

“Do you choose to be on your own?” John asked. 

“Mostly. I… It’s hard for me, being immortal. I know that everyone dies, and sometimes that can be… unendurable. I choose not to put myself through the unnecessary heartbreak.” Persephone said, an odd calmness to her voice. “That sounds incredibly lonely.” John pointed out. 

“It can be. I used to be… eager. Innocent. I used to fall hopelessly in love before tumbling down, broken. I used to give my entire being to the people I loved. Its… easier now, to just give parts of myself up. Or, alternatively, just be alone. But here, I don’t feel so alone.” Persephone said, glancing up at John through her eyelashes. He smiled at her, with real warmth, making her warm even though the cold wasn’t affecting her. “Will you come and join me for dinner?” John offered. 

“I would like that very much.” Persephone replied. John stood up and offered his hand, which Persephone took, standing and following John back inside, a smile on her face that she wasn’t used to.

Despite being a goddess, and a powerful one, John Diggle had distracted her. She didn’t notice Pythia staring at them from the temple, her expression unreadable. John thought he saw her watching them, but she was gone when he looked back.

* * *

 

 

Felicity held up her sword once again, sweat dripping from her body, her hand shaking. “Steady your hand Felicity, otherwise you won't be able to get in a good strike.” Nyssa declared, striking Felicity with her sword. “Nyssa, I can’t do this anymore. Can we stop?” Felicity breathed out, her body feeling like a thousand fires were blazing inside it. 

“No! If you have any hopes of defeating the Shadow King, you have to push yourself!” Nyssa shouted, knocking Felicity off her feet with her sword. Felicity collapsed on the floor, waving her hand at Oliver who had been watching as he rushed over. “Leave it, Nyssa. She’s obviously done.” Oliver said, a warning in his voice. Nyssa sighed impatiently. 

“How is Felicity our saviour when she can’t even beat me?” Nyssa said, storming out of the room in anger. Sara rushed after her, throwing Felicity an apologetic look before leaving.

Felicity got up to her feet with Oliver’s help, hastily brushing herself off and picking up her sword. “Nyssa’s right. I know it, she knows it. We all know it. I’m not built for this. I am no vigilante, I’m not a fighter. I’m just a girl who was in the wrong place at the wrong time.” Felicity said, tears streaming from her face. Oliver cupped her face in his hands, wiping away her tears. 

“Felicity. You have survived things most people could only imagine. You are strong. That’s why I love you so much.” Oliver said, kissing her forehead. 

“What do I do, Oliver? I am no fighter.” Oliver nodded thoughtfully.

“Maybe we’ve been looking at this all wrong. Perhaps you are the saviour… But in a different way. You’re right, it doesn’t matter how hard we push you, you’re just better suited to other things. Maybe it means this isn’t the way you’re going to win the war.” Oliver said. Felicity looked up, hope in her eyes for the first time. 

“I hope you’re right, Oliver. I really do.” Oliver smiled, wrapping his strong, muscled arms around Felicity. “Of course I am. I usually am.” He said. 

“Maybe we were right in the first place. Maybe it’s you that’s supposed to save the day.” Felicity said, folding her arms bitterly. Oliver ran his hands over her arms in soothing motions, trying to put her at ease. “Felicity. You know what? It doesn’t matter who saves us. Because you have saved me. That is what counts for me, more than anything.” Oliver said softly, his eyes locked with Felicity’s. She melted into his touch, his words warming her heart. “Well, you’ve certainly saved me. I mean, you brought me here. Thank you, by the way. I’m really glad you did.” Felicity said with a grin. Oliver wound his arms around Felicity’s waist with a smile, drawing her closer. “Maybe you can show me how grateful you are?” He suggested. Felicity’s grin grew wider at the implications of his words and wordlessly he dragged her away back to his room.

 

* * *

Donna was cackling in her room when Felicity knocked on her door. “Come in.” She shouted, still laughing. Felicity came into her room, feeling apprehensive. Donna was sitting on her bed, a tablet similar to Felicity’s sitting on her lap. “Felicity. I’m glad you’re here. I’m watching an episode of Friends. I missed so much! Rachel had a baby with Ross! You should come and watch with me.” Donna said, patting the space on the bed next to her, gesturing for Felicity to join her. Felicity shook her head, feeling guilty. “I’m going to see Oliver. I just wanted to see if you were coming for dinner later.” She said. Donna looked up with a frown, sighing and pausing her tablet. “Felicity, all you have done is spend time with Oliver since you got here. Even while I’ve been here, you’ve been spending more time with him than me. Trust me, I remember what it was like, to be in a new relationship. And I know you and Oliver have… well, a totally different relationship than anything I ever had. But I just feel like you’re forgetting me a little, Felicity. And I'm here alone, I would just like to spend some time with you. Before things here become far too hard to control. Because they will.” Donna said sadly. Felicity bowed her head guiltily.

“Mom. You are so right.” She said, clambering over to hug her. She squeezed her tightly, smelling her mum’s natural scent, also known as her anchor, the only thing that got her to sleep at night, the only thing that made her feel safe before she met Oliver. “Felicity. I love you lots. Don’t ever forget that.”

“Mom, I could never forget that. I can totally see that I have left you out, I am so sorry. Oliver has truly overwhelmed me. But I love you so much, mom. I do. Promise.” Felicity said, kissing Donna on the forehead, tears spilling out of her eyes. “Thank you, Fel. I love you.” She said.

“Love you too. Come on, let’s watch Friends. I remember watching it with you a little.” Felicity said, snuggling closer to her mother so she could get a better look at her screen.

“You loved it. So did I, before things got a little bit crazy.”

“Well, the final battle isn’t coming yet. We have time. Let’s enjoy it while we can.”

* * *

 

 

_Present Day in the Shadow Realm_

 

The Guards were waiting outside of the throne room, still as statues. Their purpose was to guard the throne room, where the Shadow King spent most of their time. The throne doors swung open, indicating that the King was coming out. The Guards resumed formal position as the King came out, head held high. “Your majesty. It is good to have you back.” The senior guard said, the only one with permission to speak to the King. “I can’t say it’s good to be back. You know how I hate it here. But it’s the only place I can call my own, I suppose.”

“Of course your majesty.” 

“It won’t be long before we can all go home. Well, until I can return home.”

“Of course your majesty.” The guard repeated, not daring argue. The Shadow King sighed, turning back and heading to the throne. As soon as they sat down, their features shifted. 

When the King was in front of guards, they were presented in the form given to them as the Shadow King, a ghoul like face, taller than any other being, shrouded in darkness. But the preferred form of the King was very different. They shifted down into their preferred form, the darkness slipping away as the King took their preferred form, slender limbs replacing ghoul features, a pale face emerging, with hair the colour of a burning fire. 

The title of Shadow King had always been misleading. 

The Shadow King had always been a woman. 

Pythia was, and always had been, the Shadow King. And she was out for blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM! So I have planned this from the beginning, but I wonder if any of you guessed or had any ideas? How do you think it works with the story? Let me know in the comments below!


	13. Understanding

 

_With every strike of lightening_

_Comes a memory that lasts_

_And not a word is left unspoken_

_As the thunder starts to crash_

_And maybe I should give up_

 

**_Centuries ago, in the Underworld_ **

 

Hades was sat on his throne, passively staring at his wife who was sobbing on the floor, angry and upset as Hades had destroyed the soul of another man Persephone had lain with. “Why is it so hard foryou to be faithful?! Why do you make me the laughing stock of my own kingdom?” Hades yelled at her, slashing her cheeks with his long, snakelike whip, cutting her face, the blood mixing with her tears. “You forced me to stay here. You know I can never love you.” Persephone spat, her eyes filled with hatred. Hades laughed mirthlessly, his long, dark greasy hair swishing about his narrow pale face. “Oh, Persephone. I don’t care about love. I have much bigger plans.” He said. “Now go. I don't want to see you again tonight.” He said, waving his hand and making Persephone disappear.  “Your majesty. You nearly revealed your plans to your wife.” A voice exclaimed from the darkness. Hades turned to see the figure emerging from the darkness, his loyal servant, Pythia, her ghoul-like grey face contrasting against Hades’ pale skin. “Relax, Pythia. She has no idea what powers I intend to give to you. I’ve already given back the human form you had with my powers. But you still want more.” She smiled, shifting into the said human form, her red locks flowing into her red silk gown, the ceremonial gown of the Oracle. “Of course, Hades, you should know me by now. I only want the best.”

“I know. Perhaps that is why I love you so much, Pythia.” Hades said with a sigh. Pythia laughed.

"I am worried about the future. You heard the prophecies.... There will be a reckoning, a final battle."

 

“Do not worry, my love. As long as I have you here, beside me. I will be happy.” Hades crooned, extending his pale, long fingers towards Pythia, who took them after a long pause. 

“You know what I want. I can only be happy once you grant my wish, my dearest.” Pythia said, forcing a smile on her lips. Hades sighed. 

“You know the date is set. Only on the Winter equinox can I bestow such gifts on you. It is only days away.” He said, his hand resting on her hip.

“Good. I just want to be stronger. How can I be strong when my true form is a dead ghoul?” Pythia said with a sigh.

“That is the human in you, my love. It does not recognise that it is dead. It is fighting to escape, to find a new host, but I trapped it inside you, so that you cannot leave for the next life. I have explained this to you.”

“I know, I know. I just… If the gods found out what was happening…” Pythia trailed off, her eyes widening to stare into Hades black eyes, filled with lust. 

“Pythia. I know you miss Olympus, but you were only there to service the gods before they left you on Earth. But your mind at rest, they cannot harm us here.” Hades murmured, jumping out of his chair in front of Pythia, running his hands over her body, skimming her soft skin. His fingers slipped between her silk robe, stroking her inner thigh, reaching ever so higher before Pythia stepped back, pushing Hades’ hands away. “My love, you know I am a virgin. I cannot compromise my virtue, and since you will not abandon Persephone… we cannot.” Hades groaned impatiently. 

“You know I can’t abandon Persephone, even if I wanted to.” Hades said, pulling his cloak closer to his body to cover his arousal. Pythia reached up, her hand on Hades’ cheek. Do not worry. Once I have power, this will all go away. I promise.”

* * *

“Oh god, Oliver!” Felicity cried out as Oliver came inside of her, releasing everything he had to give, filling her up with his essence. Oliver gripped her upper arms tightly, refusing to loosen his grip as he slowly withdrew, planting soft, wet kisses over Felicity, not tiring of her body, of her.

No matter how many times they had sex, Oliver still reveled in the feelings, every time exploring new things. Like how Felicity made cute kitten noises when he pulled her ear with his teeth, or how wet it would make her when he squeezed her ass whilst tasting her. 

Felicity was completely new to all of the experiences Oliver had to offer, despite being privy to every sexual experience Oliver had ever had, something that Felicity was very uncomfortable talking about. Oliver made sure not to replicate any previous experiences, just to please her, something Felicity was thankful and grateful for. 

Oliver wanted to do it, to treat Felicity better than any of the other woman that had been in his life. He hadn't got to spend as much time with her as of late, she had been spending time with her mother and focusing on training, with Nyssa mainly. He wasn't annoyed since Felicity would always sneak into his room late at night to sleep with him, in either or both senses of the word. 

Felicity was wiggling under his body, fighting playfully for an escape, but Oliver wouldn't budge, just smiling at her. “Oliver, come on. I have things to do.” Felicity eventually said, her tone still light. Oliver eventually agreed, moving so Felicity could get up, she headed to the end of the bed, letting Oliver watch her bare ass sashay across his room. She turned when she grabbed her clothes, winking, a little sloppily, as she tugged them on, making Oliver smile. “If I could draw one thing for you, what would you want me to draw?” Oliver asked. Felicity raised her eyebrows, surprised by the question. “Remember when you drew me that rose? I loved that. I still have it, actually.” Felicity revealed, smiling at the memory. Oliver made a non-committal noise, but his heart melted at her words. He loved that she had kept it. “Will you drop by my room tonight?” Oliver asked as Felicity reached for the door. “Of course.” Felicity replied with a grin.

“Good. I’ll see you then.” Oliver said, his eyes glittering with his plan forming, but Felicity didn’t notice as she headed out.

* * *

Persephone was sobbing in her room, her prison, wiping the blood off her cheeks from where Hades had whipped her, not for the first time. She knew the scars would heal, thanks to her being immortal, but her powers were weakened in the Underworld, much to Hades’ delight.

The door creaked open, Persephone’s head turned, only to find Pythia standing by the door, her fiery hair making her instantly recognisable in the dark. “Persephone, I heard what Hades did. This is inexcusable.” Pythia said, strolling over and placing her hands over Persephone’s cheeks. 

“Pythia. I love you. You take good care of me, when no one else does. Especially him. You don’t know what he’s like, Pythia… Pray you never meet him.” Persephone said, shivering. Pythia wrapped her arms around Persephone, circling her in soothing motions. “I do too. Since his first action would surely to be to get rid of me, since I am an anomaly here.” 

“I want to go with you. Run away somewhere, anywhere.” Persephone said, turning to look at Pythia. Pythia’s eyes widened in surprise. 

“Do you mean that?

“Yes, I do. I love you. So wherever you're going, I want to go too.” Persephone said eagerly. Pythia smiled. 

“I don’t want you to be hurt, Persephone. By Hades or anyone.”

“I don’t see what you can do, my love. He is far too powerful, for even me, or you.”

“Maybe I should get some power of my own then.” Pythia replied fiercely. Persephone just kissed Pythia’s cheek, the words sounding more like reassurances than actual promises. 

“I love you, Pythia. I don’t want anyone else.”

“I want you, Persephone. No one else.” Pythia said, pushing Persephone roughly on the bed, leaning on top of her, her legs spread apart, guiding Persephone to her entrance so that she could pleasure her, make her feel alive again.

* * *

Oliver was rather exhausted, but he gazed around the room, pleased by his efforts. He wanted to do something extra special, to celebrate a month since Oliver had first started dating Felicity, something he was sure she wasn’t even aware of, with the days rolling by at an incredible speed. The room was covered in red roses, pouring out of every nook and cranny in the room, the bed spelling out “I love you Felicity” in roses. It had drained him to draw out every single rose, but it had been worth it. It reminded him of the dream he had when he had seen Felicity with the rose, looking so beautiful. He was so grateful for her.

A knock on the door told Oliver that Felicity was here, so he took a deep breath before heading to the door. He opened the door, finding Felicity, smiling at him. “Hey. So are you gonna let me in or what?” She said, pushing past Oliver and stopping dead in her tracks, staring at the room. Oliver shut the door, standing beside her, observing Felicity’s reaction. “Oliver… I don’t know what to say.” Felicity managed to get out, tears forming under her glasses. 

“Well, I didn't know if you’d noticed, but we’ve been together for a month. I wanted to do something special since… Well, I might not get a chance to later.”

“Oliver, you didn’t have to do all of this.” Felicity marvelled. 

“Yes I did. I love you, Felicity. I want you to be happy.” Oliver replied, rubbing his thumb against Felicity’s face. “I am happy. This is the happiest I have ever been, Oliver. And this? Wow, you need to get the boyfriend of the year award.” Felicity said with a wide smile. Oliver laughed, taking Felicity’s hand. “Let’s celebrate then.” Felicity said, tentatively kissing Oliver. He responded eagerly, smiling, leading Felicity to the bed where the roses lay. “Oliver? I think we should move the roses; they have thorns in them, after all.” Felicity said. Oliver shook his head, laughing silently. 

“Of course you would say that. Come on, then. Let’s move them.” Oliver said, still laughing as they moved the roses off the bed.

* * *

 

 

“Are you sure you’re ready for this, Pythia my love?” Hades asked hesitantly, looking as the moon emerged from the clouds, penetrating the darkness. 

“Of course. Please, hurry.” Pythia said quickly, feeling exposed out in the middle of the Underworld, by the River Styx. Hades got to work, enacting an ancient spell, lost to the gods, created before they even existed, when the titans ruled the Earth. 

Pythia was surrounded in thick, heavy smoke, the spell changing Pythia, giving her powers only gods could dream of. “It’s working!” Pythia yelled, Hades carried on, feeling anxious for Pythia, but kept going. The spell was eventually completed, Pythia was taller, stronger, feeling the power of the old world coursing through her veins. “Pythia!” Hades shouted, trying to reign her back in, but it was too late. She used her power to knock Hades down, knocking him unconscious. She returned to her human form, rushing to find Persephone. “Persephone! Hades is out for the count, if we go we need to go now.” Pythia said urgently, tugging her arm. Persephone hesitated, not allowing her to drag her away. “Pythia, I can’t leave. Where could I go, where Hades couldn’t send someone to find me? The Furies? Or some other minion? My mother isn’t there to protect me. I can’t, Pythia, I’m sorry.” Persephone said sadly. Pythia stared at her in disbelief. “Persephone. Once I leave, I can’t come back. I won’t be able to. This is your last chance.” Pythia said carefully.

“I understand. I’m sorry. I just can’t Pythia.” Persephone said gently.

“Do you not love me?” Pythia asked incredulously. Persephone hesitated, but it was enough. Pythia’s gaze hardened. 

“I see. Bye, Persephone.” She said, vanishing into the night. 

Pythia used her new powers, creating another plane, a void she could call her own. A safe haven. “The Shadow Realm.” Pythia named her new land, her human form fading to be replaced with her true form. The form of the leader.

* * *

 

Hades was sat on his throne, feeling more heartbroken than he had ever felt. 

Hades had been so angry with Pythia, he had cursed her too. He had banished her to her Shadow Realm, that she had created with his gift to her. 

She could only be on Earth for one day before she would be dragged back to the Shadow Realm, she would never return to Mount Olympus, or to the Underworld, so she could stay away from him. 

Hades knew the prophecies. He knew that Pythia would fail. She may have the title of Shadow King, but she would be defeated. Hades knew the day would come. No matter how long he had to wait.


	14. Comprehending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, here is the latest update now anyway! Enjoy! :)

_Will we ever say the words we’re feeling_

_Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls_

_Will we ever have our happy ending_

_Or will we forever only be pretending_

 

 

Felicity was watching Persephone talking Diggle with a wide smile on her face. Persephone was laughing at something Diggle was saying, her dark eyes lightening up, making her look even more beautiful if that was even possible. Felicity hadn’t really spoken to Persephone much, but she could read the chemistry between Diggle and Persephone as easily as she could read the words in a book. 

Diggle eventually left Persephone, spotting Felicity and headed over, a guilty look on his face. “Hey, Dig.”

“Hey, Felicity. What are you up to?” Diggle asked, amused. Felicity shrugged politely. 

“Not much. Just watching you and Persephone. Are you two official yet?” Felicity asked. Diggle raised his eyebrows in surprise. 

“What do you mean? We aren’t together…” Diggle trailed off, shuffling his feet. 

“Diggle. You need to move quickly! Honestly, what are you waiting for? The Shadow King to arrive to destroy us?” Felicity asked.

“Well…”

“I just mean that you shouldn’t wait around. We might not be here forever.”

“But she is, Felicity. She’s… immortal.” Diggle said, his shoulders hunched in defeat. 

“Diggle! You can’t let that ruin things! At least you will never have to worry about losing her.” Felicity offered diplomatically if a little weakly. “Thanks, Felicity. But it’s not worth it.” Diggle replied, patting her shoulder. 

“No, Diggle. It is always worth it. Look at me and Oliver. If that bonehead hadn't eventually asked me out, I never would have this happy. That is worth every second. Time is precious, and we should be able to spend it with the people we love. Including you, Dig.” Felicity said sternly.Diggle sighed, nodding. “Maybe. Let me think this over before I rush into anything.” He eventually said, heading off. Felicity sighed, wondering if he was just humouring her or if he was actually going to do something. Before she could think too much about it, Persephone came over towards her, hesitantly, as if unsure as to how she would be received. “Hey.” Felicity offered a warm greeting, smiling at her. Persephone smiled back almost immediately, the hesitation so slight that Felicity didn’t pick up on it. “Hi. How are you?” Persephone asked, a little awkwardly. 

“I’m alright. Worried about this final battle, I guess. I don’t feel ready for it.” Felicity confessed. Persephone shook her head. 

“I get a sense you are much more powerful than you realise. You have a power in you that will save us all. It won’t be the fighting that will win this one. I have never met the Shadow King, but I know that he is not the kind of person that can be defeated in a battle. It will take brains, not braun.” 

“How do you know?” Felicity asked curiously.

“I’ve tried to stay away from your world. But being here… Reminds me of the past. History always repeats itself. You are pure of heart, despite everything you have seen. That will save you, in the end. I can only wish I could be as good as you. But when you have lived as long as I have, you realise how hard it is to be a saviour. To be the good person. Especially as I am immortal.”

“Does it get easier?”Persephone shook her head.

“No. But it doesn’t make it not worth my time. It’s always worth it at the time.” She said, her eyes lingering over the direction Diggle had just left. “Diggle likes you, by the way. That’s one thing I can tell.” Felicity said with a small smile. Persephone smiled back, losing herself in the idea of her and John. “We’ll see.” She simply said, offering a hand, which Felicity took, and they headed back to the hall.

* * *

 

Oliver saw Felicity come into the hall with Persephone and he marched over to her, grabbing her by her upper arm and dragging her away, much to the confusion of Felicity. “Where have you been?” He muttered angrily, his eyes glinting being the only sign that he was faux angry. “Here, there. What’s it to you?” Felicity replied lazily. Oliver growled, an otherwise menacing sound, but it merely gave Felicity goosebumps, the good kind. Felicity was significantly slower than Oliver, which was making Oliver impatient, so he picked her up, slinging her under his arms tightly, Felicity squeaked, a mouse trying to get away from the ferocious cat, but she was still at ease. Eventually, they reached his room, where Oliver proceeded to rip off Felicity’s clothes, caging her with his legs around hers. He tugged his own clothes off when Felicity was clad in only her underwear until they were on equal footing, kisses being pressed everywhere, eliciting moans everywhere. Felicity didn’t know what had brought on this wild side of Oliver, but she wasn’t about to complain. It was so good to have him on her, to have him touching her, even this far down the line. She was insatiable when it came to Oliver, incapable of loving him any less. But she cared about him too much, she knew that he was trying to rid himself of his emotions, using her to do so.

“Oliver, talk to me.” Felicity said as soon as Oliver had pulled himself out of Felicity. He just sighed, pulling her into his arms tightly, his nose pressed into her hair, sniffing it lightly. “I just… I have a bad feeling about this final battle. And I don’t want to loose you.” Oliver said, his voice breaking over the last words. Felicity felt her heart soften. “Oliver. You are not gonna loose me. I promise. I am just as nervous as you are about this battle, especially as we don’t know what’s going to happen, but don’t worry, okay? I love you.” 

“I love you, Felicity.” Oliver replied automatically. Felicity turned her head, placing a kiss on Oliver’s stubbly cheek. 

“I love you too, Oliver. Always.”

* * *

Persephone was sat opposite Diggle, trying to ignore him. But she was finding it particularly hard to ignore him. She looked at him under her lashes, noticing his brown eyes staring at her, making her heart flutter. Diggle looked like he was about to say something, but Nyssa came in, looking more harassed than usual. “I’ve been studying the charts, every record we have on the Final Battle, and the Shadow Order. Something isn’t adding up. There are no references to the Shadow King at all.” Nyssa said. Sara looked up from her food, confused. “What do you mean?”

“There is no reference of a Shadow King of any kind, anywhere. It’s got me thinking… Where are Felicity and Oliver?” Nyssa demanded, noticing they weren’t in the room. As if hearing the question, Felicity and Oliver walked in, holding hands and smiling at each other, stopping immediately when they noticed everyone’s eyes on them. “Nyssa. What’s up?” Felicity asked, sitting at the table next to Sara, Oliver taking his seat next to her. “I feel like I have said this 10 times now, but I have been looking over the records and I found that there is no reference of a Shadow King of any kind, anywhere.” Nyssa explained, her patience wearing thin. 

“Maybe the Shadow Order are just secretive about that sort of thing. I certainly never saw or heard of any Shadow King while I was there.” Felicity said.

“I thought that, too. But then I found something very strange. It was in an old greek text, one that was lost, only the League was able to acquire the only copy. It tells the story of Hades, giving power to a woman who created the Shadow Realm which meant Persephone was banished. So we’ve been looking at this wrong. It isn’t a Shadow King at all… It’s a woman.” Nyssa said dramatically. Persephone looked up in abject horror. “Oh my god.” She said. Diggle looked at her, confused. “What is is, Persephone?” He asked gently. She shook her head, her hand over her mouth before she rushed out of the room. Diggle stood up, to the surprise of the others in the room and followed after her. 

* * *

Persephone was huddled over the sink, breathing heavily, her brain spinning. She didn’t hear Diggle follow her in, she just felt his arms around her shoulders, reassuring her. “Persephone? What is wrong? What do you know?” Diggle asked her.

“I have been trying to work out who the Shadow King is for a while, now. All I know is that the Realm was created before I was banished. Two things happened before that. One - I found out Hades had given powers to someone, but I didn’t know who, nor would he tell me. I didn’t know that then, but he was trying to protect me. If I had known, they wouldn’t have banished me, because he loved someone else.”

“And the second thing?”

“Pythia left. She told me she was leaving, she wanted me to go with her… But I said no. I didn’t want to be running for the rest of my life. I… I loved her. Once. I left, and it was a long time before I saw her again. The next time I saw her, she boasted that she had a new haven, safe from Hades’ wrath. I figured she was just trying to make me jealous, make me regret leaving her. We may have… hooked up over the years, but I always knew I meant more to her than she to me. But… I never considered it. She could have easily manipulated Hades into giving her powers. It would fit the timeline. When Nyssa said the Shadow King was a woman… It suddenly all fit into place. I had never even considered it before. I didn’t think Hades would ever give a woman such power.”

“Hades must have cared about her.” Diggle pointed out. Persephone scoffed.

“I doubt it. It makes sense. Pythia is the Shadow King.” 

“We need to tell the others. Come on.” Diggle said, moving his hands off her shoulders and taking her hand, guiding them back to the hall.

* * *

“Is she not in the temple now? She’s been under our nose the whole time!” Sara exclaimed, her anger boiling up. Nyssa placed a hand on her shoulder, calming her. “It makes sense. She was the one who planted the seed about the Shadow King. No one else had even mentioned it before.”

“I don’t understand why she would be friends with us if she planned on destroying us. Why bother? She said she released me from the Shadow Realm. She told me I should stay in Nanda Parbat. Why would she do that?” Felicity pondered.

“Maybe she isn’t as strong as she thinks she is,” Oliver interjected. Diggle nodded in agreement.

“She must need something to go to all this trouble.” Sara said.

“But what? What doesn’t she already have?” Donna asked, having remained quiet throughout the conversation, her eyes dark and sad, reflecting the mood of the room. Persephone sighed, realising the only way out. “There is someone we can ask. He can tell us everything.” 

“Who?” Nyssa asked curiously.

“Why, Hades of course.”

“Let me get this straight. You want to summon the god of Death? Here? In our top secret headquarters? You're not exactly on his speed dial at the moment, Persephone. No offence.” Felicity said. 

“None taken. He’s our best chance of defeating Pythia. Of finding out why all of this is happening.” Persephone explained.

“I agree with Persephone.” Diggle said.

“Of course you do.” Donna muttered quietly, Felicity sitting opposite being the only one to catch it, and smiling slightly. 

“Is he a threat to us? Can he even get here?” Oliver asked. Persephone shook her head. 

“He’s no threat. And he can’t stay on Earth for too long, but he can come here. I’ve managed to avoid him ever since I was banished. Not that he would try to find me. But you can draw him, Oliver.”

“I haven’t ever dreamed of the god of death.” Oliver replied.

“That’s alright. I too can plant images in dreams. Leave that to me.” Persephone said.


	15. Summoning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so so so so sorry for the delay in this update! But here it is without further delay! I haven't pre-written any other chapters, so the updates may be slower from now on, but it will certainly be over a weekend :)

_Train this chaos turn it into light_

_I've got to see you one last night_

_Before the lions take their share_

_Leave us in pieces scattered everywhere_

 

_Just give me a chance to hold on_

_Give me a chance to hold on_

_Give me a chance to hold on_

_Just give me something to hold onto_

 

_It's so clear now that you are all that I have_

_I have no fear cos you are all that I have_

_It's so clear now that you are all that I have_

_I have no fear cos you are all that I have_

 

Oliver was sat down, sketching away whilst everyone was watching, making him very uncomfortable. Felicity was right by his side, encouraging him silently next to him, watching him sketch shapes, planted by Persephone, the image of Hades. Eventually, Oliver finished drawing and stepped back, waiting, just like everyone else in the room. The picture shifted immediately, the dark shapes folding into each other before leaping off the page, forming a man. A gasp escaped Felicity’s lips as the man stepped forward, a young man, perhaps looking like he could have been in his 20s or 30s if he hadn’t been immortal, dark hair tied up in a man bun, clad dark ripped jeans and combat boots. He looked less like the god of the underworld and more like the lead singer of some alt-rock pop band. He looked up, his dark and foreboding eyes staring at Oliver, who wasn’t fazed by his appearance. “Oliver Queen. And Felicity. Interesting.” He said, his voice low. 

“Hades.” Persephone said, stepping forward, her arms folded. 

“Ah, my dear wife whom I haven’t seen in over several centuries. How are you?” He asked, his voice cold, but not angry.

“I know your upset. But I know there’s good in you, Hades. I know because you could have easily told everyone you were in love with Pythia, it would have got you out of trouble. But you didn’t, you knew they would exile me and you wanted me to be free.” Persephone declared. Hades’ eyes shut slightly, before flickering open, staring at her.

“I loved you once. But I know you never wanted to marry me. So I made you think I hated you. Hurt you, even though it hurt me. Then I met Pythia… And you know the rest, I guess. She made me care… too much. I wanted you to be free, yes. My brothers in Olympus punished me for that, not just by exiling you.” Hades said, lifting his shirt and showing stark red lash marks covering his stomach. Oliver winced, having some idea of the pain inflicted on him. Hades then turned, showing more lash marks on his back, no patch of skin left untarnished. Persephone gasped, staring at the scars, her eyes wide. “Hades… I had no idea. I am so sorry.” Hades pulled his shirt down, shaking his head.

“It doesn’t matter now. What does matter is stopping Pythia. I knew I would eventually be called on for help. I am here to help, in any way I can.”

“Really we just need you to fill in the gaps. Why is Pythia doing this?” Felicity asked. Hades sighed. 

“It’s complicated. But she didn’t tell me why. It took a long time for me to put the pieces together myself. I had to backtrace her steps, work out her motives. I finally found what she needed. You two, you and Oliver.” Felicity looked at Oliver, who was looking at her, in confusion. 

“What does she need us for?”

“Isn’t it obvious? The love that you two share… It isn’t an everyday occurrence. You are soulmates. That is why you can see Oliver’s entire life, Felicity, and why Oliver you can see Felicity’s. This gift you have… It is powerful magic, that Pythia wants.” Hades explained.

“Hold on. What do you mean, the gift works two ways?” Diggle asked, more confused than ever. Hades looked surprised at the question. “Oliver? Have you not discovered your ability yet?” Hades asked him. Oliver shook his head, his eyebrows raised. “I assume something will enact it. I’m sure the gift is a two way power. Pythia can use that against you. She needs your blood, both of your blood to enact a spell that will allow her to return to Mount Olympus in her Olympian form, where she will destroy all of the gods, which could have the potential to destroy the world.”

“Hold on. How many forms does she have?” Sara asked incredulously. 

“A human one, that’s the one you have seen. Her shadower one, given to her by me to enact all of her chaos, and her original form, an Olympian one which allowed her to live on Mount Olympus, heaven. The gods left this plane many centuries ago, this world stopped believing in them, so they retreated to Mount Olympus, shut off from the human world at least forever. Pythia missed the trip. So she came to me for help. She thought the power I could give her would allow her to go home, but it didn’t, so she waited. The gods punished me, since my realm will never fade to either Mount Olympus or Earth. She finally found this way, and it will start with the final battle, the fates have foretold it.” 

“The fates?” Felicity asked.

“Pythia never gave any real prophecies. The fates did. She took all of them from the fates.” Hades said. 

“I didn’t know any of this.” Persephone whispered, her eyes streaming with tears. Diggle took her hand, squeezing it tightly. “There’s nothing you could have done.” He said resolutely. Hades’ gaze glanced over at Diggle before moving back to Felicity and Oliver, his expression passive. “I am not sure how you can stop her. She is a manipulative force, one that stopped even me, the god of death. I only hope that you can stop her. I cannot intervene. I have to look after the underworld. Otherwise, I would be fighting by your side. But whilst I’m here…” He turned to look at Persephone. “Persephone. I release you from your vows. I am sorry this has happened. I never wanted to hurt you, I swear. But I only wanted your happiness. I hope this will make you happy.” He said. Persephone nodded, her eyes tight. “Thank you.” She simply said. Hades nodded, needing no further response. He hadn’t come to open up old wounds. “I should go. Good luck, all of you. Nyssa. You need to lead this group well. They will need your leadership in the final battle.” He said before melting away into the darkness. 

Everyone sat in silence, no words being able to describe what had just occurred. Donna coughed quietly, making everyone turn to stare. “I’m going to make some tea. Anyone else care for any?” She asked. A few nods and mutters went around the room. Donna grinned. “Okay, great. Maybe we can talk about the impending doom over a nice cup of tea.”

* * *

Tea was being passed around the table by one of the league members, the mood sombre. Sara was staring at everyone, trying to suss the mood, but no one else at the table was giving anything away. Persephone was looking back and forth between Diggle and Felicity, unsure what to say, the same feeling as most at the table. “Look, I know that was a lot to process. But it doesn’t change much. We still know what we have to do here. We have to save the world.” Felicity said.

“We’re not the Avengers.” Oliver replied. Felicity looked at Oliver in confusion. 

“I’ll lend you the film. The point is, we aren’t some super soldiers. We’re just people.”

“Two assassins, one trained ex military bodyguard, a goddess, a trained fighter and me, what ever I offer. I think we are well equipped. Not to mention we have the entire league at our disposal. Well, at Nyssa’s disposal anyway.” Felicity added.

“Don’t forget about me. I’ve been fighting the Shadower’s longer than most of you.” Donna said, folding her arms in defiance. Nyssa nodded in approval. “Felicity is right. We know exactly what needs to be done, so we should really get back to it. Train harder, fight harder. Be stronger.” Nyssa said. Everyone nodded in unison. “Lets stop with the tea then. Let’s get going.”

* * *

 

Felicity was sweating more than she thought was humanly possible, her sword up, made of glass, ready to fight. The sword wobbled in her hand, a constant reminder that this life wasn’t her, that was the voice whispering in the back of her head, telling her that she wasn’t good enough and she never would be. She couldn’t defeat the Shadow Order, she couldn’t stop Pythia. Not alone. It would take everyone in Nanda Parbat to stop her, even the cooks.

“Come on Felicity. You’re losing your concentration.” Nyssa said, jabbing Felicity with her bamboo stick, since she preferred using that with Felicity compared to a real sword, Felicity suspected it was so she could jab her regularly, the bruises on her body proved it… although some were from Oliver…

“Again, you’re distracted. Felicity, I can’t train you like this if you won’t focus.” Nyssa exclaimed, exasperated. Felicity sighed, clambering on the floor, the sword slipping out of her hand. “Nyssa, I’m sorry. I can’t. I can’t do this.” Nyssa grabbed Felicity by the arm, tugging her up to her feet, not giving up. “Felicity. You heard what Hades said. If Pythia gets into Mount Olympus, she could wreak havoc, destroy everything.We can’t let her.”

“You’re right. But me flailing around with a sword I can hardly use is not going to help anyone.” Felicity reminded Nyssa. Nyssa sighed, taking Felicity’s sword out of her loose grip. 

“Maybe you're destined to help in another way. But I refuse to believe that you won’t play any role in this. It's impossible. You are just as important as Oliver is, if not more.” Nyssa said, her expression resolute. Felicity nodded. “I hope so. Because I want Pythia gone. I want to live without fear.”

“Don’t we all.”

* * *

Diggle couldn’t help but stare at Persephone. She looked so beautiful, sat pensively at the table. He looked away as her eyes drifted towards him, unable to look her in the eyes. “Diggle.” She said softly, looking at him. When he refused to look at her, she stood up, moving to the balcony. Diggle hesitated, before plunging in, following her out to the balcony. “Persephone.” Diggle whispered, his eyes revealing everything. Persephone’s resolve weakened. “What are we doing, John? Its perfectly clear to me how I feel, and I thought… I thought maybe we were on the same page. Are we not?” Persephone asked him, her voice fierce. Diggle sighed. “I just… Well, what with everything that’s going on…” He trailed off.

“Do we not deserve a little happiness ourselves?” Persephone replied. Diggle smiled, leaning closer, circling her ear. “Yes. Yes we do.” He whispered, leaning in and pressing the softest kiss on her mouth. She responded equally as gently, and they stood there, by the balcony, basking in each others kisses, refusing to even so much as move away from each other.

* * *

 

 

Oliver’s arms were tightly wrapped around Felicity, her sleeping body comforting him in his time of brooding. He was concerned about the future, about what was going to happen, he could sense it with everyone else, but he just wanted to protect Felicity. 

His ears pricked, hearing a disturbance down the corridor. He heard the door turn, and Sara rushed into the room, her expression panic-stricken. “Sara? What’s wrong?” Oliver asked, pulling the sheets up over him and Felicity. “I was looking at the charts for when this big moon thing is supposed to happen for Pythia to enact the spell. It’s tomorrow. The Final Battle starts tomorrow.” 

“What do you mean, the final battle starts tomorrow?” Oliver asked, wiping the sleep out of his eyes. As he moved, Felicity moved, groaning.

“What’s going on?” She asked, looking at Sara in surprise. “Sara? What’s up?” She asked. 

“Well. The final battle we were hoping we had more time to prepare for? Well, we have a day. It starts tomorrow.” Sara explained impatiently. 

“Oh my god. I’m not ready for that.” Felicity said, her panic rising. 

“Shhh. Don’t worry, Felicity. I’m here. As long as we’re together, we can doanything, we can defeat Pythia.” Oliver promised, squeezing her hand. Sara shook her head, disbelieving Oliver’s calm attitude. Oliver saw the action and glared at Sara. “Come on. We need to be optimistic.” Oliver said. 

“No, we need to be realistic.” Sara replied angrily, storming out of his room. Oliver sighed, squeezing Felicity’s shoulder before climbing out of their bed, he grabbed the trousers at the end of the bed, tugging them on before going after Sara. “Sara!” He called out, seeing her at the top of the corridor. She turned, her expression blank.

“What, Oliver?” She asked, her voice icy. 

“Sara. I know you’re worried about this. I am too. But I’m trying to be brave for Felicity. She has been through hell and back, and she deserves to be happy. I want to protect her more than anything. So can you help me out?” Oliver asked. Sara sighed, nodding. 

“I’m so worried, Oliver. This is a whole different experience than Lian Yu. I mean, this is crazy.” Sara said. 

“That life, what happened there... sometimes that feels like another life.” Oliver said. 

“I know what you mean. I suppose we should just try to make the most of what we have now.” 

“Indeed.” Oliver said, thinking of Felicity. 

“I need to speak to Nyssa and find out what the plan is.”

“I’ll come and speak with you guys in a bit.” Oliver said. Sara nodded, heading off. 


	16. Ending?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than usual, but I will post the next chapter on Wednesday to compensate for this. It is nearly the end of this crazy journey! Lots of love, Emily xxx

_Heaven only knows where you've been_

_But I don't really need to know_

_I know where you're gonna go_

_On my heart, where you're resting your head_

_And you just look so beautiful_

_It's like you were an angel_

 

_Can I stop the flow of time?_

_Can I swim in your divine?_

_'Cause I don't think I'd ever leave this place_

 

 

Diggle woke up beside Persephone, after one of the most amazing nights of his life. 

Her body was coiled around his, loose enough that it was comfortable, and not restricting. He trailed his fingers along the back of her spine, his eyes closing as he savoured the new sensations. Persephone sat up, moaning softly, reminding Diggle of the moans she had created with him the previous night. Knowing that she was now awake, Diggle pulled her closer, pressing kisses down her neck, much to the pleasure of Persephone. Diggle had very little time to enjoy the moment, as the door knocked loudly, bringing everything crashing back to reality. “Diggle! It’s me!” Oliver called through the door. Diggle got up, tugging his trousers on and heading to the door, just opening it by an inch. “Yes, Oliver?” He asked, trying to not sound annoyed. Oliver raised his eyebrows, trying to peek into the room but failing miserably, as Diggle blocked him. Oliver shook his head impatiently, remembering why he was there. “Listen. Our timescale has been sped up considerably. The Final Battle is today. I didn’t want to tell you last night, but we’ve been up, Me, Nyssa and Sara, trying to figure out a plan. I tried to look for Persephone but I couldn’t find her… So can you meet us in the hall in half an hour?” Oliver said, not elaborating any further on the Persephone issue. Diggle nodded silently, shocked by the fact the battle was going to come so soon. “We will win. I know it.” Oliver said, sounding more reassured than the way they both felt put together.

 

* * *

Everyone was gathered together. Diggle was in his gear, as was Oliver. Sara and Nyssa were both in their league attire. Felicity was also in a league variant, much to Donna’s displeasure. Donna was staying at Nanda Parbat, much to Felicity’s insistence. Persephone was in a Greek warrior’s outfit, looking more powerful than all of them put together. “We all know how this is going to work. Felicity and Oliver, you must ensure that you are not taken. The glass weapons you all have will kill the Shadowers. We need to kill as many as possible, but if we take out Pythia, that should hopefully destroy them all, since she created them.” Nyssa explained. A league assassin rushed into the room, tugging their mask off, looking at Nyssa in fear.

“They’re here. Over the mountain.” He said.

“Then let’s go to meet them.” Nyssa said, determined. 

Oliver ignored Nyssa’s words and instead chose to rush to Felicity’s side, pulling her towards him. Felicity reached up on her tiptoes, planting a soft but quivering kiss on Oliver’s lips, crushing herself against his body. “I love you. More than anything.” Felicity reminded Oliver. Oliver took his thumb, crushing it against Felicity’s mouth, tracing the outline of her lips. “You have given me life, Felicity. I truly believe that we have found ourselves in each other.” Oliver said tilting his forehead towards Felicity’s. Felicity smiled. “I like that.”

“I love you.” Oliver quickly said, planting a quick but desperate kiss on her lips, a frenzy sweeping the room as Persephone did the same, kissing Diggle, as did Sara, kissing Nyssa quickly. Donna hugged Felicity fiercely, taking her from Oliver. "Be careful, my love. Okay?" Donna insisted. Felicity nodded, wiping away a tear from her mother's eye.

“It’ll be fine. I promise.” Nyssa said to everyone before charging forward, taking the first step into the Final Battle.

* * *

 

The battle was raging around Felicity in a blur.

Sara had been charged with protecting her, keeping her as far away from Oliver as possible, to ensure that they weren’t taken together.

Blood was staining the snow, pouring around their feet, Sara slashing every Shadower that was coming close enough. Felicity got one, slicing it with her sword through its stomach, dissolving it. But she knew how this would go. Sara couldn’t keep fighting forever, nor could Felicity.

Felicity needed to think of a way out, as soon as possible. No more lives would be spilt on her watch. She couldn’t let that happen. She saw Diggle and Persephone a little further away from them, slashing and destroying, working as a team, fierce and bold. Beautiful. Terrifying.

But Felicity couldn’t see Oliver. 

* * *

Oliver’s glass arrows were finding their targets, exploding in wave, taking out the Shadowers.

He was in fight mode, a mode he had managed to avoid for quite some time as he had spent so much time with Felicity. _Felicity._ He didn’t want to think about her. She distracted him. And that was the last thing he needed right now. He shot more arrows, hitting more Shadowers, but it was a war zone, fighting going on everywhere, a terrible sight, like some Tarantino movie.

Yet he couldn’t see Felicity.

* * *

Felicity was moving forward with Sara, not sure where they were heading for, but Felicity was slashing for her life, the glass ripping into Shadowers, destroying them, but it was never enough.

They kept coming, so many of them, like they were growing from the remains of the fallen.

Felicity could see Sara starting to weaken, her body getting slower as they surged forward, heading towards the edge of the mountain, away from the main area of fighting.

Felicity's heart slowed down, her brain focusing on one thought. She already knew what she had to do.

Just as they were moving away from the fight, Pythia appeared in front of them, blocking their path. She slashed Sara down, knocking her unconscious. Felicity screamed, rushing to her side, but Pythia knocked her down, pushing her away from Sara. “It’s too late, Felicity. You won’t win this fight. Soon, the moon will rise. I will destroy you and Oliver, taking my revenge. Why do you think I brought you from the Shadow Realm? I needed you and Oliver to fall in love for this all to work. And you did, so easily.” Pythia sneered, her Shadower form intimidating, radiating darkness and evil. 

“You won’t win this fight, Pythia. You wont get what you need from me and Oliver to enact your… spell.” Felicity spat out, her sword lying beside her. Pythia laughed, stretching up and plucking a figure from the battlefield. Oliver dropped out of Pythia’s arms beside her, collapsing on top of her. “Felicity!” Oliver yelled anxiously, his hands coming to her face as he slid off her, trying to stand. They both stood together, and Felicity knew what she had to do. She had to stop this happening. “Oliver, I am sorry.” Felicity whispered. 

“Felicity? What are you saying?” Oliver questioned, grasping Felicity by the waist. She looked at Pythia, who was sneering at them, too busy admiring the chaos she had caused. Felicity grabbed a normal arrow out of Oliver’s quiver, and backing away from Oliver, she plunged it into her chest. 

She had to stop Pythia, and this was the only way. She couldn’t let Pythia take her. She needed her alive to take the blood. She didn’t want to let that happen.

Oliver. Her life, her joy, her soul. 

Everything she did was for him. But this was far larger than just the two of them, this was about the world. Saving it.

Memories filled her mind, memories of her and her mother, but the last memory was of Oliver, being with him. 

The last image that flitted across her eyes was the horror and devastation in Oliver’s beautiful blue eyes. 


	17. Caring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it! The second part of the last chapter, posted on our sacred Wednesday as promised. 
> 
> This is probably the last olicity fanfiction I will ever write, which is sad but hopefully I will continue to write other stories, so feel free to check out my other works. While this chapter ends, a new chapter of my life begins, and we shall see where it will take me! I will keep you guys updated on any plans I have to write on my tumblr; bxdwolflupin xxx
> 
> Lots of love, Emily xxx

 

_I can't believe this is happening_

_What did I do? What did she do to me?_

_This isn't true to me, she's quite acute it seems_

_Now I'm seeking therapy, she won't be there for me_

_Mending my brain again_

_Please don't give up on me_

_This hurts tremendously_

_How will this end for me?_

 

 

 

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Oliver watched as the blood poured out of Felicity’s chest, and he ran towards her, feeling like his body wasn’t moving fast enough to catch her. She crumpled to the floor before he could reach her, and by the time he got to her, she was gone, the light had faded out of her blue eyes.

The next moments were a blur. Oliver let Felicity’s lifeless body slip out of his hands, Pythia’s scream piercing the whole of the mountain, shaking the ground beneath them. But it was far too late for her. So enraged, Oliver launched a series of arrows, anger fuelling him, shattering Pythia into oblivion.

All around Oliver, Shadowers were dissolving, melting into the snow, a mixture of ash and snow. Nyssa rushed forward, trying to wake Sara frantically. 

Oliver couldn’t even see any of that. He collapsed next to Felicity, cradling her body in his arms. His tears spilled freely over her hair, but he refused to let go. Words were being said to him, but he couldn’t hear them.

Persephone and Diggle rushed over, gasping as they saw Felicity’s body. “She made the sacrifice… She saved us all.” Persephone said, looking at everyone but Oliver. 

“The prophecy didn’t say this. This wasn’t meant to happen.” Diggle said sadly. 

Oliver was broken, the light in his eyes hard to find. It’s like he had died with her. Sara woke up, gasping. Nyssa grasped her, not letting go, sobbing. “Felicity?” Sara asked, gasping herself as she saw her in Oliver’s arms. “No!” Sara sobbed, holding onto Nyssa. Persephone came forward, her hand resting on Felicity’s forehead. 

“No!” Oliver yelled, swiping her hand away, cradling her close to his chest. 

“Oliver. Let me help. Please.” Persephone said softly. Oliver looked at her, his eyes wild. 

“How?” He asked, his voice cracked, like a child. 

“Let me see.” Persephone said, holding her hands out. Oliver nodded slightly, allowing Persephone to come closer. Persephone looked at Diggle quickly before returning her hands to Felicity. A glow emitted around Persephone, a magic at work that no one could explain. Oliver wasn’t really sure what was happening, but he didn’t let it stop. He wanted to desperately believe that this action could be reversed. “Come back to us, Felicity. Please, Hades. Take my immortality, and give her life again.” Persephone said. Suddenly, a burst of energy rushed out of Persephone, going straight into Felicity. 

Her eyes opened. Blue on blue.

Persephone collapsed, but Diggle rushed to her side, leaving Oliver to stare at Felicity, who was staring at Oliver in wonder. “How?” She managed to croak out. Oliver stared back, tears streaming down his eyes. He grasped onto her, pulling her closer into his arms, refusing to budge. “Oliver.” Felicity whispered, looking up at him. 

“Please don’t ever do that to me again, Felicity. I can’t… I don’t… I don’t know what I do would do without you.” Oliver got out. Felicity’s eyes softened. 

“Oliver, you know why I did it. To stop Pythia. That was the most important thing. Did you…”

“She’s dead.” Oliver said, his voice hard. Felicity nodded, satisfied. She turned to see Persephone collapsed on the floor and looked at Diggle, confused. 

“She gave her life… for yours.” Diggle said, tears swimming in his eyes. Persephone’s eyes flickered open at that moment, looking at Diggle. 

“Actually, I gave up my immortality. I didn’t know it was possible before now. I have the normal life of a human now. And I want to spend it with you.” Persephone said, smiling at Diggle. 

“I couldn’t think of anything better.” Diggle replied. He helped her to stand, looking on at Nyssa, who was hugging Sara, who had regained consciousness. 

Felicity touched Oliver’s face, allowing him to help her up, not letting go as they all headed slowly back to Nanda Parbat. 

* * *

As they reached the entrance to Nanda Parbat, they noticed two men standing at the entrance. One Oliver recognised as Hades, the other tall bearded man a mystery. “Welcome back, heroes. Congratulations on saving the world. Felicity, you made the ultimate sacrifice. You were willing to give up your life to save the world. That takes immense courage. And now the world is rid of Pythia. Persephone you too sacrificed. You gave your immortality to save Felicity.” Hades said, looking to his counterpart next to him. “I am Zeus. For your efforts, I am willing to grant you, Felicity, one wish.” He said. Felicity smiled, looking at Oliver, who nodded in agreement, already knowing her wish. “Free everyone from the Shadow Realm that is still trapped there, and dissolve the realm entirely. That is my deepest wish.” Felicity said. Zeus nodded, impressed with her wish.

“Consider it done.” Zeus said, vanishing with Hades.

* * *

_6 Months Later_

 

_Starling City_

 

The white roses that decorated the marquee were exquisite, delicately laced throughout. 

There were only a few tables in the marquee, a small gathering. The bride was laughing, her tumbling blonde hair cascading down her back, looking happier than anyone had ever seen. 

Felicity was sat next to Oliver, grasping his hand as they watched Sara and Nyssa, the two brides. Nyssa was in a simple white gown, while Sara’s was more extravagant. Both looked stunning. Persephone and Diggle too were sitting opposite, holding hands. Sara and Nyssa came over to join the group, smiling at Donna who was sat next to Sara’s father, Quentin, looking extremely amicable. “Hi, guys.” Sara said with a huge smile. 

“Congratulations, guys. That was so beautiful!” Felicity exclaimed. They smiled at Felicity, grasping hands. “Well, we needed an excuse to all meet now the league is disbanded.” Nyssa said with a grin. “That is so not true. We meet all the time.” Persephone argued, realising Nyssa was joking and blushing. “Felicity is right though, that really was a lovely ceremony. Congratulations to both of you.” Oliver said with a proud smile. “Thank you, Oliver. I wonder what wedding bells we will hear next?” Sara wondered with a wink. Everyone laughed, not really taking the comment seriously. 

But the truth was, Felicity and Oliver hadn’t been apart since Nanda Parbat, and whether Oliver could see Felicity’s life like she saw his would remain a mystery, since it was unlikely that they were ever going to be apart. 

It had been a long journey, certainly from Felicity’s perspective. But she wouldn’t change a thing.

Oliver drew an object, one he had seen a long time ago, which was tucked into his pocket. A wedding ring.


End file.
